The Summer I Met You
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: She was only supposed to stay for the summer but then she met him...
1. Chapter 1- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**I know that I have other stories going on right now but I had this idea and I couldn't resist. Plus I was reading a summertime book and it gave me the inspiration to write a summertime Twilight fan fiction. This is yet another Jacob/OC story because I love Jacob and he is honestly one of my favorite wolves to write plus he just fits with this character. This is going to take place between the end of Eclipse and the beginning of Breaking Dawn. We will eventually go into Breaking Dawn but for now it's the summertime :D**

**I am ever excited to continue with this story and I can not wait to see what y'all think of it. And do not worry I am still writing Teeth and Claws, I am still working on the next chapter. I want it to be perfect before I post it :D**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

It was the summer before my senior year of high school that my entire life changed. I could have been perfectly happy staying in our little town of Pismo Beach, California long boarding with Conrad and Rory and getting a bite to eat at our favorite diner. But just one little email changed all of that.

For starters, I grew up without a dad. I had one, obviously. He just wasn't around.

It was hard for me at first, growing up without a dad. I didn't get to go to my elementary school's Father-Daughter dance. My uncle Beckett, also known as uncle Beck, had offered to go with me but I told him no. I asked my mom why my dad couldn't go with me instead. That was just the beginning of my questions about my father. We had learned in middle school that it was a two-person job to make a child so I knew I had a father. I just wondered why he was never around. It took me a couple weeks to finally get the courage to ask my mom at the dinner table.

She had almost choked on a piece of bratwurst she had made for dinner while uncle Beck had burst out laughing until she gave him an angry look. He excused himself from the table, saying that we girls needed some "alone time" and that if we needed him that he would be in the living room watching the football game.

"What brought this on, Luce?" Mom asked, her gray eyes looked troubled and kind of sad.

I had shrugged, pushing my untouched food around my plate. Mom had sighed, getting up from the table and kneeling beside my chair so that I had to look her in the eyes. I was the mirror image of her, even when I was only thirteen years old. We had the same stormy gray eyes, dark blonde hair even though I always kept mine above my shoulders, and skin the color of light toffee from being out in the sun too much.

"I know it has to be hard for you not to have your dad around but you have me and your uncle Beck," Mom had whispered, the corners of her mouth turning up into the start of a smile. She reached forward, tickling my sides and I started giggling uncontrollably, "And we love you twice as much as he ever would."

"Is that a start of a tickle war I hear?" Uncle Beck had shouted from the kitchen.

"No!" "Yes!" Mom and I shouted at the same time. A small scream had escaped my lips as uncle Beck stormed back into the room, grinning evilly. He scooped me out of my chair and into his muscular arms. We spun around in a circle until we reached the living room. Uncle Beck had practically thrown me onto the couch and tickling every corner of my body while my mom had stood in the doorway laughing.

Mom had a point.

It had always been her, Uncle Beck and me. We were a team ever since I was born. Uncle Beck was only three years younger than Mom, but he stood beside her when she found out that she was pregnant with me. He took her to the hospital when her water broke and even let her crush his hand while she was in labor. Mom needed help after I was born so uncle Beck moved into the small guestroom, feeding me, changing me and playing with me whenever Mom had to go to work or just needed a break.

I eventually stopped asking questions about my father after that. I moved on with my life, going to school and focusing on getting good grades so that I could go to a good college. I had friends. Granted there were only three of us, me, Conrad and Rory but I was perfectly happy. I was never the type to want to be popular in school. I was content with long boarding around town with Conrad and playing sand soccer with Rory. My life was perfect until I found my mom sitting on my bed in my room one day after I got home from school.

"What's up?" I asked, dropping my floral print backpack on the ground and leaning my bamboo long board against the wall. I had had a long day a school and I was covered in sweat from riding around town with Conrad, something we always did after school let out. Mom frowned, looking down at a little slip of white paper she was holding in her hands.

"I always regretted it you know," She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Regretted what?"

"Never telling you about your father," Mom sighed. My heart almost stopped beating in my chest. It had been so long since I had asked anything about my father. I had eventually given up, knowing that I would never get anything out of my mother and now here she was, wanting to tell me about him. My body was full of nerves and I realized I was running my fingers through my hair, which was a nervous habit of mine.

"I was so young," She whispered, chuckling a little as she blinked the tears out of her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to walk up and hug her, to tell her that it was okay but I stayed where I was, "And foolish for believing that your father could actually love me."

"Mom," I whispered, "You really don't need to tell me. It's fine."

"I want to tell you, Lucy, you deserve to know. Like I said I was young and foolish, fresh out of college and working as a waitress in a small town in Washington, trying to pay off my student loans. Your father came in practically everyday. He and I became very good friends, eventually falling in love, at least for me it was love. I ended up getting pregnant with you only for me to find out that your father was already married and had a two year old daughter."

I gasped, "Mom-"

She was really crying now, her whole tiny frame shaking as she sobbed. I rushed forward, hugging her tightly and burying my face into the crook of her neck. She smelled like she always did, a spicy mix of amber and vanilla.

"I left town after I found out I was pregnant," Mom choked on the words a little, "I didn't tell your father I had you until you were four years old. I was surprised when he sounded excited. Apparently he had separated from his wife by than. He has been paying child support and I've been sending him pictures of you over the years. He couldn't be anymore proud of you than I am, Luce."

"What's his name," I whispered, glancing at the white slip in my mother's hands. At first I had thought it was a piece of paper but it was actually a picture, the corners of it were frayed from Mom folding them over a countless number of times. Mom saw me, looking at the picture and handed it to me.

"His name is Charlie," She whispered. "Charlie Swan."

The man in the picture looked to be a little bit older than my mom with curly dark brown hair with streaks of gray. He had a moustache too but it actually looked good on him. Charlie looked like he had a somewhat muscular build even though he was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. His arm was wrapped around a teenage girl. She looked like she was a year or two older than me with thick reddish-brown hair and pale skin. The girl and Charlie had the same chocolate brown eyes, the sides crinkling as they smiled at whoever was taking the picture.

I looked nothing like him. I couldn't help but feel a like disappointed until I saw that our noses were similar and we had the same smile.

"Who's the girl," I asked.

"Charlie's daughter and your half sister," Mom murmured, "I think her name is Isabella."

I nodded my head slowly. It was so odd to think that I had a sister, or half sister, when I had grown up my whole life believing that I was an only child. Secretly I had always wanted an older sister even though I had been Rory argue with her sister Amelia plenty of times. I smiled a little, touching one of the frayed corners of the picture when my mom spoke again.

"He wants to meet you," She said in a soft voice that I looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Charlie wants to meet you," Mom said again, "He emailed me a few days ago and said that he wants to get to know you. He proposed that you go to live with him for the summer. Isabella is apparently engaged to her boyfriend and is going to be too busy getting ready for her wedding and Charlie said that he could use the company."

I was speechless.

Mom seemed to take my speechlessness as a bad thing, quickly saying, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Luce. I know how much you wanted to spend time with Conrad and Rory before you three start your senior year of school."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine, Mom. It's a lot to take in but I think I'll go."

"You will?"

"Yeah. Conrad and Rory will understand besides this is my dad we're talking about."

Mom grinned, taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze, "I always knew that I would have an amazing daughter and you just proved me right."

I laughed, "Thanks Mom."

Mom contacted Charlie a few hours later, saying that I was going to come visit and would be traveling on an eight in the morning flight in a few days. Charlie had emailed her back, saying that he would pick me up at the Port Angeles airport and that he was excited to see me. I was suddenly very nervous, the butterflies never left my stomach as Mom and uncle Beck helped me pack. Mom kept saying that I needed to pack warmer clothes because Forks wasn't exactly known for being the sunniest of places. Uncle Beck kept teasing me that I was going to lose my summer tan that I was gotten from spending hours at the beach and long boarding. I had rolled my eyes, throwing one of my pillows at his head, making him laugh.

The night before I left was filled with tears, mostly on Mom's end. She would hug me and burst into tears again as soon as we broke away. Uncle Beck kept making faces behind Mom's back so it was hard for me to keep a straight face but I had glared enough at him that he eventually stopped.

Uncle Beck was the one who brought me to the airport. He dropped me off at the terminal. I jumped out of the car while he got my bags from the trunk. When he joined me on the sidewalk, I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't you start too," I warned him causing him to smirk.

Uncle Beck rolled his eyes and pulling me into a suffocating hug, "I'm just going to miss you, kiddo."

"Then don't be afraid to visit."

"Oh trust me I will."

"Bye Uncle Beckie," I smirked, I hadn't called him Uncle Beckie since I was five years old.

"See you later, Lucy Luce."

I rolled my grey eyes, walking to the entrance of the airport, turning around onto to wave as my uncle pulled away to get back on the highway. It wasn't hard to find my terminal since the airport wasn't very big which was lucky for me since I wasn't very good at directions plus I hadn't been in an airport since I was nine. I checked in my bags and got onto the plane right on time. There were hardly any people on the plane so I got a window seat. I plugged my headphones into my ears. I turned my music all the way up in an effort to drown out the sound of the crying baby that was two aisles in front of me. It wasn't working. I rubbed my temples. By the end of this flight, I was going to have a major migraine.

I looked out the window to see that we were already a few thousand feet above the beach, the clear turquoise water lapping at the golden sand of the beach. I sighed, drinking in the sight. I had a feeling it was going to be awhile until I saw a beach like this again.

Goodbye Pismo Beach, California.

Next stop Forks, Washington.

**So what did you think? Do you like Lucy so far? Leave a review and tell me what ****you thought and I will try to update as soon as I can :D **

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	2. Chapter 2- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far :3 It means so much to mean that y'all are interested in this story. I know I said this in the first chapter, but this story is taking place during the summer between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. The newborn battle is over and Jacob is still healing from having the right side of his body crushed. Bella and Edward still haven't sent out their wedding invitations so Jake hasn't run away yet.**

**meklittt- Thank you for the correction and I am glad that you still enjoyed the chapter :D Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**Maiannaise- Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Guest- Aww thank you so much and thank you for reviewing :D**

**shaynakasdan- Thank you so much. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Savannah's Angels- Aww thank you :3 And thank you for reviewing :D**

**Also just so y'all know each chapter is going to have which month it is next to it, so June to July and eventually to August.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

Charlie and I sat in the car in silence. I played with the teal ends of my blonde hair, trying to think of something- anything really- to talk to him about. Mom had hardly given me any information about Charlie, only that he was the Chief of Police in Forks and that he had a daughter. I bit my lip, glancing at my father out of the corner of my eye. It had started pouring down rain after we had grabbed my suitcase from baggage claim. We had to sprint to his police cruiser, even though we still ended up getting soaked.

I had let out a small squeak after slipping once on the wet pavement while Charlie laughed, jumping into his car. I made sure to ring out my hair and t-shirt while he drove down the highway. He pretended to mope that his car was getting wet until I pointed out that he was just as wet as I was.

"You're sarcastic," He chuckled, "Just like your mother."

"Well I am her daughter," I teased, winking at him. He laughed and my grin grew bigger. We went into silence again but this time it was more comfortable than before. I was tempted to break the silence. I had so many questions to ask him. This was my _father _and there was so much that I didn't know about him.

Like what was his favorite color? What was his favorite cereal? Or did he not eat breakfast? What was his daughter like? Would she like me? What did he like to do in his spare time? Run? Play cards? Fish? Watch the game on TV?

I wanted to know everything.

I opened my mouth to speak but Charlie beat me to it.

"If you don't mind, could we stop and see a friend of mine," He asked as he continued to drive down the highway.

"Of course," I replied while looking out the window. The first thing that I noticed was how _green_ everything was, the grass, the leaves, even the trunks of the tress were covered in bright green moss. Everything was so bright even though you couldn't see the sun through the thin veil of clouds.

I frowned.

This was so different from California with its white- sanded beaches and turquoise oceans.

"I'm definitely not in California anymore," I whispered.

"You'll get used to the rain," Charlie said, glancing at me for a moment, "And the cloudy weather."

"Is it ever sunny here? I can already feel my tan fading."

Charlie gave me a look that said, _You're kidding me right? _And I made a silly face to show him that I was kidding and he started to laugh.

"Are you sure you don't mind if we stop at my friend Billy's," He gave me a concerned look, "I know you've had a really long flight and I am sure you want to see the house and get comfortable."

I smiled at him, "Really Charlie, it's okay. I have been on a stuffy plane for a couple of hours. There is nothing more I would rather do than get out and stretch my legs a little bit."

He grinned at me again, taking an exit instead of continuing straight on the highway. The trees began to thin, leaving room for small one story houses that all

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, looking out the window around to see a patch of beach if that's what you wanted to call it. Without the sun, it looked so dreary and miserable but I thought I spotted someone surfing a wave before it crashed over their head. I flinched a little at the thought of how cold that water had to be.

"This is the Indian reservation for the Quileutes," Charlie answered as he turned right next to a rundown looking general store, turning onto an even bumper road, "Welcome to La Push, Lucy."

"La Push? Interesting name. Just as interesting as Forks, Washington."

"Hey, no hating on the names of our towns," Charlie winked at me as he pulled into the driveway of a small faded red house. It was one story like all of the other houses that we had driven past but I could see the hints of some kind of shed in the backyard. It was hard to totally make it out because of the trees. Charlie pulled up next to a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit along with a shiny black motorcycle next to it. He turned the key in the ignition, the engine purring into silence before he opened the door and climbed out. I looked at him in shock, scrambling out after my father. I had to jog to catch up to him as he walked up the pathway. I noticed that it was a ramp to the front door instead of steps.

I was going to ask Charlie about it but he was already knocking on the door and two seconds later it opened to reveal an Indian man with raven-black hair streaked with gray. His eyes were almost as dark as his hair and he had reddish-brown skin. The last thing I noticed that he looked like he was sitting until I looked further to the ground to see that the man was sitting in a wheelchair.

I quickly looked back up to meet the man's eyes. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my face was flushed red. The man glanced at me and than at Charlie before smiling, showing very straight and very white teeth.

"Is this her, Charlie?" He asked. I was a little shocked at how deep his voice sounded.

Charlie smiled back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me an awkward side hug, "It sure is. Billy, this is my daughter Lucy O'Neill. Lucy, this is Billy Black."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucy. So Laurel really did get to you eh, Charlie?"

"Oh shut up."

I looked at Charlie with wide eyes. "My mom got to you?"

Billy grinned, "Oh she sure did. Your mother was a real beauty when she lived here. There was always someone in love with her, though they never had the courage to actually tell her. Though she did take a real liking to your father too."

"Billy, stop talking."

"Charlie, here would follow your mom around like a love struck puppy. Especially after his wi-"

"OK," Charlie interrupted, "I'm starving and whatever you're cooking smells amazing, Billy. Do you mind if Lucy and I stay for dinner?"

Billy chuckled again, wheeling his chair backwards to make room for us to walk into his small living room. "You know you're always welcome here, Charlie. Unless you drink all of my beer again."

My dad chuckled, muttering something that sounded like, "Totally worth it" as he followed Billy into his kitchen while I stayed in the living room. It was small but I was still able to move around, squeezing past the couch to look at some of the pictures that were resting on the ledge above the fireplace. There were pictures of identical two girls that I assumed they were twins as well as a boy. All of the pictures were from when they were little so I figured that they had to been grown or at least be teenagers by now.

I reached out to take one of the pictures off of the mantel. It was one of the pictures of the boy. He looked to be at least seven or eight years old in the photo and was standing next to a sand castle with the biggest grin on his face. I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to him, maybe it was the carefree smile. I had never seen a smile like that before. Even though it was a picture, it made me feel warm inside. It made me feel happy.

"Lucy, are you coming," Charlie yelled from the kitchen and almost making me drop the photo on the ground, "Your spaghetti is going to get cold."

My stomach growled at the thought of food. I placed the photo back where it belonged before going to join the two men in the kitchen, which was even smaller than the living room. Charlie and Billy were crowded at the kitchen table with heaps of spaghetti on their plates.

"Help yourself, Lucy," Billy motioned to the stove where there was a bowl still full of spaghetti and meatballs. Who was Billy feeding? An army?

I helped myself before sitting down at the table between Charlie and Billy who were both happily talking about the some sports game that was going to be on Sunday night. I was just about to take a bite out of my food when the front door of the house opened and slammed shut, making me jump in my chair. Some spaghetti sauce fell on my yoga pants but I simply wiped it off with a napkin. Billy and Charlie gave each other a small smile.

"Jacob's home," Billy chuckled, wheeling his chair towards the hallway.

"Who's Jacob," I whispered to Charlie just as someone yelled from the front of house, "Dad, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Jake," Billy yelled back. A few seconds later I knew who Jake was. The first thing I noticed that he was very tall. He towered over everyone else in the room, the top of his head almost crushing the ceiling of the kitchen. Not only was this Jacob tall but he had muscle as well. My face burned as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with only a pair of camo shorts that hung loosely on his hips, revealing his incredible stomach muscles. I forced my eyes to look from his muscles and travel up to look at his face, which was even more beautiful. Jacob had the same thick raven black hair although his was cut above his shoulders and was kind of shaggy. He had flawless reddish-brown skin and I thought I spotted a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Hey Charlie," Jacob smiled briefly at my father before glancing at me, our eyes meeting for just a moment. The boy froze, a soft gasp escaping from his mouth as he continued to look into my grey eyes and I looked right back at him. I had thought Jacob had dark eyes but looking at him now they were really a dark brown with flecks of gold and maybe even green. It was too hard for me to tell. I studied the rest of his features, how long his eyelashes were, creating shadows on his sharp cheekbones and how full his lips were. I fought the sudden temptation to jump from my chair and kiss him.

Where the hell had that come from?

I had just met this boy and I wanted to kiss him.

He didn't even know my name.

But the way he was staring at me… It was almost as if he was fighting the temptation to kiss me too. The softness of the look he was giving me made my heart sped up until I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. I gave Jacob a small smile and expanded my hand for him to shake, "Hi, I'm Lucy."

Jacob stared at me for another moment, the softness in his eyes suddenly disappearing until they were as hard and as cold as ice. I flinched a little from his expression, letting my hand drop back to my side.

"Ignore my son, Lucy," Billy said softly to me before giving his son a hard glare, "He usually isn't this rude to guests."

I gave Billy a soft smile, turning back to my food and trying to ignore the fact that I could feel Jacob glaring two holes into the back of my head, "It's fine, Billy. Don't worry about it."

I thought I found someone growl softly. It sounded like it came from Jacob. I didn't even know that a person could make a sound like that. I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was still glaring at me so I glared right back. Jacob frowned, glancing at me for another moment before tearing out of that house like his ass was on fire.

**Ta Da! :D So what did y'all think? The next chapter may be in Jacob's point of view but I am not sure yet. What did you think of Jacob imprinting on Lucy? Leave a comment and tell me what you think and also don't forget to review ;) Tell me what you thought of the chapter :D I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked it :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	3. Chapter 3- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**How are y'all? I'm good, eight reviews on the last chapter? Y'all are amazing :3 I love every single one of you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far :D I makes me so happy that y'all are interested in this story. This is the quickest I have actually updated any of my stories in awhile so that makes me kind of proud of myself :3 I am really starting to fall in ****love with this story but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I am hoping to eventually update Teeth and Claws and I am almost done with the second chapter of my Hobbit fanfic, A Sky Full of Stars "D**

**Ksave- **Aww thank you and thank you so much for reviewing :D

**Guest- **Yay I'm so glad and thank you for reviewing :D

**sarahmichellegellerfan1- **Thank you so much :))) Thanks for reviewing :D

**meklittt- **Aww yay I am so glad that you thought so. That was one thing I was worried about with writing this chapter was accurately protraying Jacob imprinting on Lucy. Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**RuthlessNReckless- **I'm glad you liked it :D I thought it was an Indian reservation since Indian is just another term for Native American. Thank you for reviewing :)

**shaynakasdan- **Thank you so much :D I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing :))

**StephanieJCullen- **Aww thank you so much. I am glad that you like it :D I have a bunch of stuff planned so you'll just have to wait and see what happens between Jake and Lucy ;)

**Extreme Wolf Girl- **I know this chapter is Lucy's point of view but I will definitely work on a chapter from Jake's point of view. I think that would be a lot of fun :3 Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**Enjoy the chapter y'all and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

I had officially come to the conclusion that Jacob Black was an asshole. And yes, I did come to that conclusion after meeting him for less than five minutes. Who looks at someone as if they are going to kiss someone and than just run away as if that person has a deadly disease?

Assholes, that's who.

"Jake really isn't that bad," Charlie murmured as we drove home from Billy's house. Charlie wasn't the only one who tried to tell me that Jacob "wasn't that bad". Jacob's father had looked extremely embarrassed as Charlie and I walked down the ramp. He kept calling to me, saying how he was going to talk to Jake and have him apologize. I tried to tell him that it was all right and that Jacob really hadn't hurt my feelings, even though he had.

I couldn't really describe it but as my father and I drove further and further away from La Push, the more miserable I got. It was as though there was a pain growing in my chest, like some invisible force was squeezing my heart. It was making it hard for me to breath. Charlie seemed to notice because he kept giving me worried glances until I finally had enough. I had to get my mind off of Jacob Black, at least until I went to bed.

"Do you want to play a game," I asked Charlie as we drove through the main part of Forks. It was getting late but there were still people walking down the streets and the parking lot to a diner was packed with cars.

I turned to look at my dad to see him smirking at me.

"And what kind of game is that?"

"It's called 20 questions."

"How do you play?"

"It's really easy," I answered, turning away from the window. Looking at all of the green was starting to make me dizzy and the last thing I wanted was to throw up spaghetti in Charlie's police cruiser. "I ask you a question, you answer and than you get to ask me a question."

"Okay, ladies' first."

"Such a gentleman," I teased before asking my first question, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," Charlie answered a second later, "Do you play any sports?"

"Of course. I played soccer in high school plus I go long boarding and surfing in the summer. My friend Conrad tried to get me into skim boarding once but I wasn't very good at it. I love to be on the beach though."

"That explains why you're so tan," He smirked, holding up his arm to compare it to mine. I bit my lip to keep from giggling looking at how dark my skin was compared to Charlie's pale one even though his skin was sprinkled with light brown freckles.

"Don't worry you'll be as pale as me in a month or two."

I rolled my eyes though I didn't doubt him.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Terminator," Charlie answered easily, glancing at me and saying in a horrible fake German accent, "I'll be back."

"That was a pretty good impersonation."

"Really?"

"No," I laughed. Charlie pouted for a moment before laughing with me.

"What's your favorite movie," He asked as we passed a small diner with a red roof and a group of teenagers, who looked around my age, standing in the middle of the parking lot. The place looked pretty busy from all of the parked cars and some other families standing outside the door.

"You can't ask the same question as me," I told him as I drew a smiley face on the fogged up window before wiping it away with the sleeve of my black sweatshirt. I waited another moment before answering, "It's Grease. I had the biggest crush on Danny Zuko when I was little. Mom would always play it whenever I was sick and make me chicken soup."

"Isn't Danny Zuko a bad boy or part of some gang?"

"He's a greaser and part of the T-Birds and that never stopped me from having a crush on him."

Charlie chuckled, taking a right turn at a stoplight and driving down a road that had houses on both sides. For the last five minutes of the car ride, I learned that Charlie's birthday was May 21, 1964 and not only was he born in Forks but he had lived here for his entire life. He even went to the University of Washington where he met his first wife Renee.

That topic was a little bit awkward so I changed it towards school. I told him that I was an upcoming senior and that I had already applied to a few schools although San Diego University was my number one pick.

"What do you want your major to be," He asked as he pulled into the driveway of a small two story white house with blue shutters. It was cute. Charlie turned the car off and climbed out. I helped him unload the car even though he kept telling me to inside to explore the house and find my room.

"I am not making you carry all of this stuff inside, Charlie," I explained, tugging my suitcase out of the trunk. It was a little difficult to carry up the steps to the front porch but I didn't tell Charlie that. He ended up carrying a smaller suitcase along with my carry on. Somehow he was able to open the front door while still holding my stuff, gesturing towards me to walk through first. I walked down the short hallway into the living room, further down the hallway was the kitchen and off to my right was a flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs," Charlie said as he came up behind me and dropped my bags on the ground, "When you reach the top of the stairs, your bedroom is the second to the left. The bathroom is the first on the right and than my bedroom is next to it."

I nodded my head about to walk up the stairs. All I wanted to do was unpack some of my stuff and go to sleep. I had only climbed a few stairs when Charlie called out to me, "I hope you like your room. As soon as Bella found out that you were spending the summer here, she got her friend Alice to help her decorate your room for you."

I couldn't help but blush a little, grinning at my dad, "I'm sure that I will love it."

Together we walked up the stairs, I turned left passing the first door, which Charlie had said was Bella's room, that was still wide open. I glanced inside to see a perfectly made bed with a pale purple bedspread with a small dream catcher hanging on the headboard; a white carpet and the windows were covered with pale yellow curtains. There was a rocking chair pushed into the corner by the window with a dark gray sweatshirt draped over the arm. I cast one more glance inside before moving to the room that was right down the hall. The door was closed to this room but I turned the knob and pushed it open.

A small gasp escaped from my mouth as I stared at the bedroom in front of me. It was amazing. The walls were painted a soft Caribbean ocean blue although one wall had floor to ceiling bookshelves to hold all of my books. A queen-sized bed faced the other wall with a dark teal bedspread with seashell shaped pillows. My room faced the backyard so I had a clear view of the forest. The windows were covered with white and teal curtains that reminded me of the ocean.

It was my dream bedroom.

"This is amazing," I whispered, dropping my suitcase at the foot of my bed and plopping down on the mattress. It squeaked a little from my sudden weight but it was comfortable and the bedspread was so soft.

"So you like it," Charlie asked a little sheepishly.

"It's more than like, Charlie. I love it."

He grinned at me, running his fingers through his hair again. I was starting to wonder if I had gotten that habit from him. "Well I am glad to hear it. You'll see Bella in the morning and I am sure she'll be happy to hear that you love it."

I took the rest of my bags from Charlie and said goodnight. Even though it wasn't even ten 'o'clock yet, I was exhausted. I looked for my favorite pair of cotton pajamas, the ones with little starfish on them, which resulted in me unpacking my entire suitcase. I shut the bamboo drawer of my dresser and sighed with relief. I was done and at least I wouldn't have to unpack tomorrow and I found my pajamas.

I changed into them quickly, grabbed my small bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom. Bella's door was still open which I thought was odd since it was going on one in the morning but thought better of it. She was probably sleeping over at her fiancée's house after a hard day of wedding planning.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and than brushed my hair before tying it into a little ponytail. I turned off the night and walked in the dark back to my room, climbing into my bed and closing my eyes. And even though I hadn't thought of him since Charlie and I had gotten to the house, I found myself thinking of Jacob Black as I drifted off to sleep.

**So this chapter was a little bit shorter but I promise the next one will be longer :D The next chapter will have Bella in it and possibly Jacob although I am not sure yet. If he's not in it, he will definitely be mentioned :D So what did y'all think? Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can :D**

**Love,  
Owly**


	4. Chapter 4- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**How are y'all? I am good. I am officially back from vacation and my summer classes are over so that means I will update more frequently as long as work doesn't get in the way :D This is the chapter y'all asked for, it's Jake's point of view :D I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**meklittt- Aww your welcome and thank you for reviewing :D**

**RuthlessNReckless- Me too! Honestly I am not sure yet but I am leaning more towards a sisterly Bella, but she may change a little once she finds out that Jake imprinted on Lucy. I am still on the works with that though :D Thank you for reviewing :D**

**KSave- Don't worry, Lucy's opinion on Jake will change eventually. Plus with the imprint, he is going to try to make her like him and come on, you can't help but love Jake sometimes. I am actually really excited for the interaction between Bella and Lucy, it is going to be very interesting :3 Thanks for reviewing :D**

**wolfhappiness- Aww thank you darling :D And thank you for reviewing :)**

**Real quick, if any of y'all like the Hunger Games, I am a new Mod for a Hunger Games RP forum. It just started and we need more people so don't be afraid to PM me if you're interested and I will send you the link :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Jacob's Point of View**

My life used to ordinary. I thought that I was like everyone else, going to school, somewhat passing my classes, going to the beach with Quil and Embry, working on my Rabbit and watching the game with my dad. Everything changed a few months ago when I found out that all of the legends Dad told my sisters and I was true. That our tribe had magic in our blood and that all male ancestors could shift into giant wolves.

It was all supposed to be a myth.

Folklore.

Fake.

Nonexistent.

Things that kids were afraid of haunting their dreams.

Mystical creatures like werewolves, witches and vampires were supposed to exist. They were for scary stories that people saved to scare their friends at bonfires or on Halloween.

I definitely did not believe it, especially when Sam Uley tried to convince me that I was going to be next. That was back when everyone in the reservation thought that Sam was starting his own cult, which included Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and most recent my best friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

Sam had warned me that I was going to be next, that it wouldn't be long before I joined the rest of them; that the best thing for me to do was to stay away from people. I told him to go screw himself and that there was no way in hell I was going to join his cult. The last thing I was going to do was stay away from people. I had a date with the one girl I had been in love with since I was little.

Bella Swan.

And Sam Uley was not going to ruin that for me.

Sometimes now I used I had listened to him. The date ended up being a bit of bust since Bells invited her friend Mike Newton along. I could tell that he had a thing for her, which made me want to growl. The only good thing that happened the entire night was Newton, throwing his guts out in the men's' bathroom. Bells and I had a good laugh about it.

I thought that I had a chance with Bella. It looked that way for a while too, especially after her bloodsucker left her in the middle of the fucking woods. I don't think I will ever me able to forgive him for that. I was the only one who was able to make her smile after he left. The only one who could make her laugh after months of her being a zombie, just going through life without ever feeling anything. Whenever I saw Bella's truck pull into the driveway of my house, she would climb out with her arm wrapped around her waist, holding herself from crumbling into a complete mess. All I wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that it was going to be okay, that I would make her whole again.

But then I shifted.

Sam had been right. I had been next. I was angry at first, really angry, especially after Sam and the others told me that I couldn't go see Bella. _She _was the only person that I wanted to see. But I followed Sam's orders, considering he was the Alpha of our pack. It was hard at first. Sometimes I would secretly phase and run to Bella's house in Forks, especially if Dad told me that she had been calling, just to see if she was okay.

It broke my heart, seeing her go back to the way she had been after _he _had left her. I thought that by breaking the one rule that I had been ordered to keep, that Bella would begin to love me that way that I loved her.

I almost had a chance, to make her happy and fall in love again.

But then he came back.

They all did and Bella let them back into her life as if nothing from the past few months had ever happened. I tried to get over Bella. I really did. But the more I tried to move on, the more I thought about her. I did go on a few dates with girls from school but it wasn't the same, none of those girls had the same effect on me that Bella did.

"You know if you imprinted than you would finally get over the leech lover," A female voice growled from behind me.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Bella," I growled back as Leah Clearwater took a seat in the sand next to me. It was a beautiful day out, the sun actually visible and beating down on our backs. The whole pack had decided to spend the day at First Beach, swimming or playing soccer, and some of the imprints had even tagged along.

"Because you're always thinking about the leech lover plus you're really easy to read," She stated as she tied her above shoulder length hair into a ponytail, "Your face is an open book, Jake."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes and no," Leah mumbled, running her fingers through her hair which seemed to be a family thing since I had seen her younger brother Seth do it a million things whenever he was anxious, "We may not be each other's biggest fans, Jacob but you're my pack member and it is hurting everyone to see you like this. We all want you to get over Bella," Leah's upper lip curled a little when she said Bella's name, "And finally be happy. If you imprinted on some pretty girl-"

"I don't want an imprint," I snapped at her, "If I imprint on some girl, I am going to be just like the rest of them."

"At least you'd be happy."

"Maybe but than I would forget all about Bella."

"She's already forgotten you though, Jacob," Leah whispered, "She's getting married to the leech at the end of the summer, remember?"

"As if I need you to remind me," I grumbled, rubbing my temples with my index and middle fingers. As if I needed Leah to remind me that Bella had picked Edward after the newborn battle. Charlie had come over to my house a week or two ago to break the news to Billy and I. It took a lot for me not to shift right at that moment so I had settled for storming out of the house to my makeshift garage and practically trashing the entire place. Dad made me get up early the next morning to clean it up.

"Well it looks like someone needs to or you're going to be stuck in this Bella rut forever," Leah snapped, grabbing a faded red pebble from the ground and throwing it towards the water. It only skipped the surface of the water twice before sinking.

"Just like you're stuck on Sam," I asked and Leah flinched at the corner of my eye.

"On the contrary, you're more like me than you like," She whispered before getting up from the ground and walking to join the others. I knew that my comment was a low blow but I just wanted to be left alone. That still wasn't an excuse though. I was sure Sam would eventually find out what I had said to Leah, he would chew me out for it. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be lectured by someone else today so I got up from the ground, brushing the sand from my loose camo shorts before jogging home.

It wasn't a long run, only five minutes or so before I reached the driveway that led to the little faded red house where I had lived my entire life. My eyebrows scrunched together when I saw that there was an extra car in the driveway. My heartbeat sped up when I recognized it as Charlie's police cruiser.

Bella.

She hadn't come to visit since I healed from having the right side of my body shattered by a newborn leech during the battle. I quickened my jog to a run, hurrying up the ramp and through the front door, which slammed shut. My stomach growled when I caught the smell of fresh pasta and tomato sauce with basil. Dad was cooking again. I grinned. Maybe Charlie and Bella would stay to watch the game later. Bells and I could hang out in the garage, catch up and take a walk on the beach. I accidentally slammed the door shut. I heard Dad and Charlie chuckle from the kitchen.

"Jacob's home," I thought I heard my dad say just as someone asked in a shy voice, "Who's Jacob?"

That didn't sound like Bella.

"Dad, I'm home," I yelled, follow the smell of the food towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, Jake!"

There really was no need for Dad to yell. I could hear him, Charlie and whoever else just fine. I walked into the kitchen, a small smile spreading across my face seeing my dad and Charlie with heaps of spaghetti on their plates along with a beer in their hands.

"Hey Charlie," I grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing at how Charlie flinched. Sometimes I just didn't not know my own strength. I turned my head to the right to see who was seeing the seat where Bella should have been sitting and froze, a small gasp escaping from my mouth.

The first thing I noticed was her eyes that were staring right back at me, holding me in place. If she looked away, I knew for certain that I would float away because she was what held me to this earth now. She had such… beautiful eyes. They were grey but that was the simple way of describing them. They were like storm clouds, dark with flecks of lighter grey and even white towards her pupil. I could stare into those eyes forever. It was surprising to me that more people hadn't gotten lost in those eyes. The girl's hair was cut above her shoudlers and the color of wheat although the ends were dyed teal blue. She wore a simple black t-shirt and leggings with flip-flops. Her skin was the color of caramel but I was sure that it was just a summer tan. Her cheekbones were covered with dark freckles, which I found extremely adorable. I was tempted to lean down and kiss each one as well as her pale pink lips.

I wanted to do more than just kiss her. This girl was my world now, the center of my universe and it was my duty to protect her. To be whatever she wanted, a friend, a brother, a protector and eventually a lover.

The blonde girl gave me a confused look, her nose crinkled a little as she held out her hand for me to shake and smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

Her name echoed in my head.

Lucy.

Lucy.

Lucy.

_ But what about Bella? Remember? The supposed love of your life?_

Shit.

My jaw clenched as I glared at Lucy's hand. She eventually dropped it, frowning and giving me a confused look. Leah had been right about forgetting. This girl was going to make me forget all about the one girl I had longed after since I was fifteen years old. Imprint or no imprint, I was not ready to let go of Bella yet. I heard Dad say my name, but it sounded like I was underwater. My hands clenched into fists as my whole body started to shake.

I had to get out.

I had to get away.

Without wasting anymore time, I turned around and sprinted out of the house but not without catching the hurt expression on my imprint's face.

**So how did I do? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D It took me longer that I originally thought with writing from Jake's point of view but I think I did a good job :D Again, don't forget to leave a review. I am already halfway done with the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before I post that one as well :D Also let me know if you want more chapters from Jacob's point of view :D**

**Love all y'all,**

**Owly **


	5. Chapter 5- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**I am back with the new chapter y'all :D I hope y'all are excited :) I am glad that you liked the chapter from Jacob's point of view. I am definitely going to try and write more chapters in his perspective. I already have a few ideas going on in my head :D Also thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story :3 Y'all are the best **

**Maiannaise- Aww thank you and I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter from Jacob's point of view :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**meklittt- Aww thank you darling :3 And trust me it will. It will be extremely hard for Jake to get over the fact that he hurt Lucy, even in the tiniest of a fraction and you can bet he is going to try to make it up to her. Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**RuthlessNReckless- I am definitely going to try :D I already have a few ideas :) Thanks so much for the review :D**

**wolfhappiness- Aww thank you :3 I'm so glad you want more of this story :D That makes me so happy :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**fari30- Bella is definitely going to be a good big sister is this story. She will be kind of overprotective of Lucy and seem a little bitchy but overall, her intentions will be good, but in this story I am making her head over heels in love with Edward. Lucy is definitely going to meet the Cullens' in the next chapter or so and honestly I am really excited to write it :D I will say this, Alice still can't see the wolves so she has so idea that Jake imprinted on Lucy. I want to keep all of their reactions a surprise ;D Thanks for reviewing :D**

**StephanieJCullen- Don't worry it drives me crazy but he won't be like for long ;) Aww thank you so much. I am so glad that you like it :D Thank you so much for reviewing :DD**

**I hope y'all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :D**

**Lucy's Point of View**

It was the rain that woke me up the next morning instead of my alarm clock. My body has never been used to the sound of rain. It hardly rained like this is Pismo Beach and here in Forks, it had been a straight downpour for over an hour. But when it did rain like this in California, Uncle Beck, Mom and I would sit in the living room of our house, make some popcorn and watch scary movies. Mom hated those types of movies but Uncle Beck and I were addicted to them. The three of us would take turns picking the movie. Mom had tried to sneak a romance or a comedy in there more than once but Uncle Beck always caught her.

_"Nice try, Laurel," Uncle Beck smirked as he opened the DVD player to see our copy of The Breakfast Club instead of The Conjuring. I smirked at Mom as she walked back into the living room with a gigantic bowl of popcorn. She made the popcorn the old fashioned way, popping the corn kernels in a pot with garlic, butter and pepper instead of just popping it in the microwave. Uncle Beck and I always liked to do this the easy way while she liked things that were hands on._

_ Mom rolled her grey eyes, setting the bowl of popcorn in my lap before taking a seat next to me on the couch. It had only been a few days since Charlie had emailed Mom about me staying with him in Forks for the rest of the summer. She and Uncle Beck were both trying to spend as much time with me as possible considering they wouldn't see me until September for the beginning of the school year. I had spent the afternoon at the beach, surfing with Conrad but luckily for them it had started to thunder so Conrad and I both turned in early. I had just gotten out of the shower, my short blonde hair was dripping wet when the two of them burst into my bedroom. I had screamed, almost dropping the towel that was wrapped around my body. Uncle Beck had laughed at me while I grabbed the nearest pillow off of my bed and chucked it at his head. He caught the pillow with ease, tossing it at the end of the bed, smirking. _

_ "Get dressed, munchkin," He had grinned, "We're having a scary movie night."_

_ "Fine and I'll get dressed once you get the hell out of my room."_

_ "Lucy," Mom had given me a warning look, "Language."_

_ "Hell isn't even that bad of a word, Laurel," Mom's brother had mumbled, rolling his dark green eyes. _

_ "I will determine what and what are not bad words for my daughter to be saying," She had growled, grabbing the pillow and whacking him with it, "It's your fault that my only daughter speaks like a goddamn sailor."_

_ "Mom," I had looked at her with wide grey eyes, "Language."_

_ "Oh hush and get dressed before you give yourself a chill."_

_ I had gotten dressed quickly, only after Mom and Uncle Beck had walked out to go back to the living room. I had slipped on my softest Victoria's Secret lavender sweatshirt and heather gray sweatpants before trying to tie my hair up but a few pieces kept falling so I just gave up. The floorboards of our house squeaked under the weight of my feet as I made my way into the living room and taking the middle seat of the couch._

_ "Don't blame me if you both get nightmares," Mom mumbled now, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into her mouth. Uncle Beck chuckled as he popped the correct movie into the DVD player and pressing play._

_ "We don't get nightmares," He teased, sitting on my other side. _

_ "Yeah, Mom," I smirked, "We're fearless."_

_ "Oh well we'll see about that. This movie is supposed to be based off of a true story, you know." _

_ "Oh that's all bullshit," My uncle mumbled as he pressed play and plopped down on the couch on my other side._

_ "How many times do I have to warn you about your language, Beck," Mom couldn't laugh but laugh as she threw a piece of popcorn at her younger brother, which he caught in his mouth. He grinned from ear to ear while Mom and I looked at him with wide eyes before we all busted out laughing. _

_ Mom ended up being right about the movie. Uncle Beck and I had smirked at each other when the words, "Based on a true story" came onto the screen. Neither of us were scared that easily but The Conjuring was probably one of the scariest movies I had ever seen. I think what did the trick was when the mother possessed by Bathsheba was trying to get to one of the daughters when there was a bright flash of lightning just as the power went out. _

_ "That's it, I'm done," I said quickly, getting up from the couch, popcorn crumbles falling from my lap onto the floor. I was a nervous eater. I had been since I was a little kid but Mom always monitored what I ate, eventually getting rid of most of the junk food in the house. So instead of eating crackers and cookies, I eat apples and carrots, lots of carrots. No wonder I had such amazing skin now. There was a rumor that carrots were supposed to help your eyesight but I had to get glasses when I was in the fourth grade. I eventually switched to contact lenses the start of sophomore year in high school, only wearing my glasses at night or when I absolutely needed too. _

_ "Oh come on," Uncle Beck whined, "The power will come on in a second, Luce. We're just getting to the good part."_

_ "Mom was right," I told him, "I'm already going to have nightmares as it is and I would prefer to at least somewhat be able to sleep tonight."_

_"Party pooper," He grumbled. I was tempted to make a smart comment when someone grabbed my shoulders. I let out the most bloodcurdling scream. Uncle Beck let out a shout and than there was a thud of him falling off of the couch. I raised my hand to hit whoever had their hands on me when the power came back on and I saw my mother looking at me with wide pale grey eyes. She looked at my hand, which was formed into a fist, and raised an eyebrow._

_ "Were you about to hit me," She asked._

_ "I thought you were Bathsheba," I whispered weakly and she smirked._

_ "So do you believe me about the nightmares now?"_

I opened my eyes to see that my room was brighter than it had been when I first opened them. The clock said that it was going on nine in the morning so I had slept for an extra two hours, dreaming of my mother and uncle. I frowned, throwing the covers off of my legs, which were now a tangled mess. Peeking through the curtains of my windows, I saw that it had stopped raining but the backyard was now a miniature lake. The clouds were a lighter gray, threatening on another storm but at least it wasn't raining right now.

I bit my lips, my legs were aching to go outside and run through the forest. I spotted a trail off to the side of the yard so I wouldn't have to walk through the water and mud in my favorite bright pink running shoes. I eyed the sky again.

_Ah why not? _I thought as I rushed to put on my black running shorts and neon yellow sports bra. It took me a few minutes to find my sneakers in the messy state that my bedroom was in. I made myself a mental note to clean it up later for Charlie. I didn't want him to think that I was some messy teenager, even though that was exactly what I was. Just ask Mom or Uncle Beck what my bedroom was like at home. I finished tying the laces of my sneakers and hurried out of the room. I noticed that Charlie's door was open so he must have gotten up early to go to work.

I tried to not make too much noise going down the stairs, especially when I saw that Bella's bedroom door was closed. I decided to write her a small note, placing it on the kitchen table just in case she wrote up while I was still gone.

_Bella,_

_ I hope that I am back by the time you wake up but if I'm not I just wanted to let you know that I went for a run on one of the back trails in the woods._

_ Lucy_

I placed the note right to the salt and peppershakers on the table before taking the back door in the kitchen to the backyard. The air was _very_ moist. It felt like I was breathing in water, making it a little harder for me to breath but I knew once I started running, my breathing would ease. I glanced over my shoulder back at the house before jogging down the trail, the mud making a squishing sound underneath my feet.

My muscles started off being a little stiff but they eventually warmed up just like my lungs did. They remembered how much I loved to run almost as quickly as my mind did. It was Uncle Beck that had really gotten me involved with sports. When he moved in with my mom, he was your typical surfer boy with his bleach blonde hair and tan skin that made his green eyes seem even brighter. According to Mom, it took Uncle Beck a little while to adjust living with his sister and baby niece but he eventually got the hang of it. Once I started going to school, he tried to convince Mom to let me play sports but she was more concerned with the academic aspect of school. He wore her out eventually, along with my help as an eight-year-old little girl.

I started off playing soccer, which is how I discovered that I loved to run. I was fast too. In my ten years of playing the sport, my coaches always positioned me in offense or mid-field and were amazed at how quickly I could get the ball to the opposing teams' side of the field. I played on a local team for soccer so I had plenty of time to take part in other sports. I was part of the track team all throughout middle school but I started to hate how competitive it was so I ended up quitting. I still ran through, just be myself or sometimes with Uncle Beck or my mom whenever they felt like tagging along. They could never keep up with me though.

It was Uncle Beck who got me into surfing. Growing up, I had watched me leave the house plenty of times in his wet suit and white surfboard that was taller than he was. He didn't teach me how to surf until I was a freshman in high school. I fell at lot in the beginning and maybe even a concussion but it was never bad enough that I had to go to the hospital. I never wanted to leave the beach, especially once I met my two best friends, Conrad Morris and Rory Hoffman. Conrad and I were always trying to beat each other at soccer or out doing each other with surfing tricks while Rory judged. She was more of a soccer player than a surfer.

I frowned, breaking out of my daydream pushing my jog to a sprint. I still hadn't heard from either of them. Granted Conrad worked at the local surf shop, renting out boards to the tourists and giving a lesson or two while Rory was a waitress at the best diner in town. I hadn't texted them either so I shouldn't be blaming them either.

Although I would never say anything to anyone. It was just that moving in with Charlie and Bella… it was a lot to take in. I knew Conrad and Rory would be more than willing to listen, especially Rory if I mentioned Jacob Black. Rory would squeal at the possibility of a potential boyfriend for me even if I told her that he was an asshole. Conrad would scoff and say not to waste my time with a guy like that but as I ran, my mind kept going back to Jacob's eyes. It was like they were engrained in my mind, not matter how much I tried to forget.

They had just looked so _sad_ when he walked into the kitchen at his house_. _

I had wanted to get up from my chair and hug him, kiss him, _anything _that would make him happy. Most of all I wanted to know what or who could make such an attractive boy look so sad.

I gasped as my foot slipped in a patch on mud. I raised my hand to catch myself from falling onto the muddy ground. I looked back up and froze. Less than two feet from was a reddish-brown wolf but it was not an ordinary wolf. This one was the size of a damn horse. The wolf and I looked at each other for a moment. It blinked its dark brown eyes at me before taking a small step forward. My legs tensed as I thought of whether I should sprint back to Charlie's house, screaming at the top of my lungs. But wouldn't the wolf just chase after me? He definitely looked like he was fast enough and he looked hungry.

The wolf lipped his lips, showing off his very white canines that were the length of my arm. Yeah, he was definitely hungry. I took a small step back when a whine rose from the wolf's throat. I froze again and he took a few steps closer to me, lowering his head a little as if to show that he wasn't going to hurt me. The wolf stopped when he was an arm's length away, lowering his head so that I could look into his eyes.

His eyes were dark brown with gold flecks.

_Holy shit._

Was it possible for wolves to have eyes like that?

They were so humanlike and filled with sadness and.. adoration as he looked at me? I had never seen wolves look at something or someone like that and I had only seen pictures of the animal.

I took a deep breath, reaching out my hand to stroke the wolf's neck fur. He even leaned into my hand a little as I stroked his neck. At first, his fur felt rough and kind of brittle under my fingers but than there was the undercoat of fluff.

"You know," I mused as I grinned at the wolf, "You really are pretty cute. It's a shame that my house isn't big enough or I would take you home with me. I always wanted a dog but my uncle was allergic so I was stuck with cats growing up."

He wagged his tail and opened his mouth. I thought he was going to try to eat me for a moment but than his tongue rolled to the side of his mouth in some type of goofy wolf version of a smile. I laughed, continuing to stroke his neck. I took a small step closer and the wolf rewarded me with a long and very wet lick on the cheek. I gasped, falling backwards onto the muddy ground. A low rumble came from the wolf's throat that sounded like a laugh. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh ha ha very funny, Wolfy."

The low rumbling sound stopped and he tinted his large head to the side as if to say, _Really? Wolfy? That's the best you can do?_

I shrugged, getting up and brushing the pine needles and mud from my butt, "Well I don't know what else to call you, especially since I don't know if you're a boy or a girl, so it looks like you're stuck with Wolfy for now. It's better than Fluffy, which was my second choice. You should be thanking me."

The wolf let out a small, sharp bark before returning to its goofy smile.

"I'm just going to guess that means you like your new name."

There was a small boom of thunder. I looked up at the sky. You could just see peeks of the black sky through the branches of the trees. There was another boom of thunder but this time it was louder.

"Shit," I muttered, glancing at the wolf. I didn't want to leave him in the middle of the woods by himself but I wasn't exactly fond of the idea of getting rained on, "It looks like I have to go, Wolfy."

He whined, letting out a small bark and taking a step forward. I smiled at him.

"Oh come on, boy," I laughed, reaching out to stroke his neck one last time, "It's not like you're never going to see me again. See you around, Wolfy."

I grinned at my new wolf friend before turning around and sprinting down the trail, in the direction of home. It didn't take me long to get back. It felt like I ran a lot longer than I actually did. I had just reached the opening of the trees that opened to the backyard when I saw a flash of reddish-brown in the corner of my eye. I smirked. It seemed that my new wolf friend had followed me home but when I looked over my shoulder, no one was there.

Not even Wolfy.

I was alone.

**So this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, especially with Jacob and Lucy in the woods :D I just wanted there to be a little interaction between them even though Jacob was in his wolf form. Please tell me what you thought :D Leave a review and give me any critiques. I am always trying to improve my writing. **

**Next chapter, Lucy is going to officially meet Bella and possibly the whole Cullen family. I am pretty excited to write that chapter as well :D**

**I will try to update as soon as I can and don't forget to leave a review :D**

**Love y'all,**

**Owly**


	6. Chapter 6- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**How are y'all? :3 Can I just say that y'all are amazing for leaving 10 reviews this time? I am so happy that I actually squealed. And to know that y'all like this story so far and I could not be more excited to post this chapter as soon as I could :D**

**xYaar- **Aww thank you darling :D I am glad that you liked it and thanks for reviewing :D

**wolfhappiness- **At least a little bit. Lucy is going to grow on him, don't worry ;)

**RuthlessNReckness- ** I actually based Uncle Beck and Lucy's reactions off my friend and I's when we first saw the movie but if you really think about it The Conjuring really isn't that scary xD Thank you for reviewing :D

**bridgetlynn- **Awww thank you :3 It will be revealed why Bella has been so accepting of Lucy in this chapter :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**KSave- **Aw thank you :3 I loved writing the part with the two of them interacting in the woods and thank you so much for reviewing :D

**meklittt- **Yay. I'm so glad that you had that reaction. I honestly loved writing the flashback with her mom and uncle. I'm hoping to write more flashbacks, including her mom, uncle and along with her two best friends. The part with Jacob and Lucy in the woods was a lot of fun for me to write too :D

**lovesashowwewearein- **Aww thank you :3 I hope you enjoy reading the interaction between Lucy and Bella. It was a lot of fun to write. I thought that she would fit the over protective big sister too. I figured that it would be a little different from the other stories Jacob imprints on Bella's "sister" and Bella becomes the antagonist. Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**StephanieJCullen- **Aww thank you :D I am actually planning on Conrad and Rory coming to visit from California. I won't say when it is going to happen but it definitely is going to :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**fari30- **Awww thank you :3 I do too :D I picture it as this low rumble in their throat and just the thought of Jacob or another pack member laughing while in wolf form makes me smile. I agree! Jake needs to be with Lucy! Lucy and Bella's relationship will be interesting since neither of them have had a sibling. They both grew up as an only child. Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**TriforceandSheikahArts- **Aww thank you so much :D I am so glad that you are enjoying this story so far :) Reading your review, it definitely made me smile. Writing Lucy with the Cullens was definitely a lot of fun for me and I can not wait to write more interactions with them together. I can not wait to write her with the pack. That is one chapter that I can not wait for :D It probably won't happen for a few more chapters but it will definitely happen :D I agree with you. I never liked the fact that Stephanie Meyer made Jacob imprint on Nessie. It wasbasically him imprinting on Bella :P I have always thought that Jacob deserved a stronger girl who can hold her ground but not some wimpy girl (like Bella, sorry to anyone who liked her in the books) who needs a man to do everything for her. Lucy is definitely not like that such she was raised by a single mother and her uncle. My favorite book in the series was actually Eclipse ;) So you're good and thank you so much for reviewing :D

**I hope y'all enjoy the chapter :D (Sorry for such a long AN)**

I was soaked to the bone by the time I got back inside the house. All I wanted to do was go back upstairs and take a nice warm shower and change into my softest sweatpants when I saw a girl sitting at the kitchen table, holding a book in front of her face. The backdoor slammed shut behind me from the wind, causing the girl to jump in their seat and look up at me with big doe eyes.

_She's pretty, _I thought as I looked at the girl. She was curvy than me and a lot shorter. If I had to guess, she looked like she was 5'4 to my 5'9 frame. The girl had very long, thick dark brown hair that had a tint of red. It looked nice with her pale skin and big chocolate brown eyes. And there seemed to be a permanent rosiness to her cheeks, like she was always blushing.

I frowned a little when I saw that we hardly looked alike. Maybe in the shape of the face and eyes but that was it.

This was my sister.

Bella.

"Hey," Bella said, giving me a small smile and putting her book face down on the table. After coming inside, I had glanced at the cover to see that it was a copy of _Wuthering Heights._ The cover was worn out that it had to have been reread at least a hundred times and the spine was so cracked that it laid flat on the kitchen table. "I got your note. How was your run?"

"Wet," I smirked, pointing to my soaking wet clothes that were dripping onto the linoleum floor. I opened my mouth to tell her about the wolf but I closed it again, thinking better of it. How exactly do you bring up in conversation that I saw a horse sized wolf in the woods?

Charlie and Bella probably would send me to the loony bin in a matter of seconds.

"You get used to the rain," Bella laughed, "Trust me, I did."

"I'll take your word for it."

There was a small awkward silence. Bella moved to pick her book up and continuing reading when I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you," I said quickly. Bella looked at me with slight confusion. "For doing my room. Charlie told me that you and your friend Alice decorated my room for me and I have been meaning to say thank you."

She grinned at me, the sides of her eyes crinkling, just like mine did. I smiled a little, feeling a little better that Bella and I had another thing in common, "Your welcome. Alice will be so happy to know that you loved it."

"I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How did you know that I always wanted an ocean themed bedroom? Did my mom tell you?"

"No," A small smirk played on the corners of Bella's lips, "I guess you could say that Alice just had a feeling."

Alice had a feeling? Kind of weird but okay.

"Well, tell her thank you for me that next time you see her."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

Bella's smile light up her entire face as she dog-eared her page to keep her place before setting her book off to the side.

"I was going to wait for later but I'm too excited," She said. Bella turned in her chair so that she was facing me, "I want you to be a bridesmaid in my wedding."

My grey eyes widened as my voice squeaked out. "What?"

"I want you to be a bridesmaid," She repeated, looking at me with hopeful brown eyes. I was in complete shock. Here I was, meeting my half sister for the first time and she wants me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding after knowing me for a total of three minutes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, running my fingers through my wet blond hair. I was starting to shiver and it wasn't just from my clothes being soaking wet. The thought of being a bridesmaid in Bella's wedding gave me butterflies in my stomach. I had definitely not expected this the first time meeting my half-sister. Bella grinned, taking my hand and pulling me into the chair next to her.

"I am positive," She laughed at the shocked expression on my face.

"But you hardly know me," I whispered.

"So we can spend the time before the wedding getting to know each other."

"We're not even fully related though, Bella," I whispered, "I'm your half sister. Your dad slept with my mom and she had me. What are people going to think if you have your half-sister in your wedding?"

I bit my lip, staring at my hands, as I wanted for her to reply. It felt like an eternity.

"People are already talking about me, Lucy," She smirked, "I'm eighteen and I am getting married. I am pretty sure there is a pregnancy rumor going around."

A small giggle escaped my lips and I covered my mouth.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, "That's not funny."

"It actually kind of is, especially since I know who started it" Bella laughed, "And I am not pregnant. Edward and I just know that we never want anyone else so why not get married."

"What did Charlie think of that?"

"He's warmed up to it," She giggled, "He's definitely better than when we first told him. Charlie was pretty tempted to shoot Edward with his shotgun."

"Remind me to not bring guys to the house," I laughed.

"Charlie means well," Bella shrugged her shoulders, "He can just be a little… overprotective."

"That sounds like every father that has a daughter."

"But Lucy," Bella continued, taking hold of my hand, "You have to know that I don't care what people are going to think of you. We may only be half-sisters but you are still my sister and I want you in my wedding."

I opened my mouth to answer but Bella cut me off to add, "Plus Alice already has your bridesmaid dress so you can't really say no."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "I already have a dress?"

"Yes and all Alice needs for you is a fitting."

"I guess I really can't say no than," I laughed.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

Bella grinned, getting up from her chair and hugging me. It took me a moment to hug her back since I was in shock. I just hadn't been expecting for her to hug me. Bella pulled away and I smiled up at her. She was only taller than me when I was sitting down. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

"I am going to call, Alice," She told me, her finger touching the screen a few times before pressing the phone to her ear, "She wanted the both of us to come for our fittings and than Esme is going to make us dinner."

Who was Esme?

I was going to ask Bella but she had already walked out of the room, talking to Alice on the other line. I decided to take this moment to go upstairs and take a shower. I peeled off my damp clothes, throwing them into a bamboo hamper before heading to the bathroom.

Hot water never felt so good on my skin.

Only after the chills had left my body did I bother to wash my hair with my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure that I got all of the conditioner out before scrubbing my body with my favorite body wash. Soon the whole bathroom smelled like a mix of coconut, green apple and wild daisies. I walked out of the shower, wrapped in the fluffiest towel that I could find. I could hear Bella's voice from the stairwell so I figured that she was still on the phone with Alice. I dressed quickly, throwing on dark wash jeans, my red Vans and a snug long sleeved teal shirt with little white giraffes on them.

I brushed my hair that was already semi-dry. One of the pros of having hair that is above your shoulders. I did put on a little makeup but I didn't want to go overboard. Just light foundation, mascara and my strawberry scented lip-gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror.

The blue in my hair was already starting to fade. I tug on one strand. I'll have to go to the store and get more hair dye. I looked back at my reflection. It looked like I was going on a date so I wiped the lip-gloss off with a tissue. I glanced back at the mirror and smiled.

Much better.

"Lucy, are you ready yet?"

"Coming!" I called back, grabbing my favorite dark blue sweatshirt before hurrying down the stairs, taking two at a time and meeting Bella at the front door. She gave me a soft smile before leading the way to the front yard. It was still pouring rain so Bella and I pulled the hoods up on our jackets. It only helped a little bit with keeping us dry as we sprinted to Bella's truck that was sitting at the end of the driveway. I thought I heard something splash and Bella let out a small squeal. I glanced over my shoulder to see that she had stepped into a puddle, soaking her jeans half way up her calf.

I barked out a laugh as I tried to open the passenger door but it wouldn't even budge.

"Sorry the door sticks a little," Bella as she yanked her door open and climbed into the cab. I rolled my eyes, yanking at the door again, almost hitting my head with the door as it jerked open. Bella laughed as I hurried into the cab, trying to stop myself from getting even further wet. She stuck the key in the ignition, turning it and starting the truck at a thundering roar.

"A little loud isn't it?" I yelled over the engine.

"It'll quite down in a second," Bella yelled back as she pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road. It didn't quiet down. The truck's engine continued to make a sound that reminded me of an animal's growl. I was surprised that more people didn't turn their heads as we made our way through town but Bella said she's been driving this truck since she moved to Forks a year and a half ago.

I guess everyone in this town was used to seeing a rusted, faded red truck make it's way down the road.

"How is this thing still running," I asked once we had driven outside of the small town of Forks. It was actually a lot smaller than I thought it was. Bella grinned, as she pushed her truck towards fifty miles per hour. The roaring in the engine got louder and the steering wheel was shaking a little in her hands. "I'm surprised it hasn't kicked the bucket yet."

"Hey, don't talk about my truck like that," Bella, said as she stroked her dashboard lovingly, "My best friend Jacob Black fixed this truck up for me as a homecoming present from Charlie. He is the best mechanic in La Push so this truck isn't going to kick the bucket anytime soon."

I stiffened when Bella said Jacob's name and my heart gave a small squeeze thinking of the tall, handsome Quileute boy.

Wait.

Did she just say that Jacob Black was her best friend?

How did she know Jacob?

For some reason, a little (Okay maybe it more than a little) wave of jealousy washed over me and I bit the inside of my cheek to kept from questioning Bella. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I hardly knew Jacob. It was fine if Bella was best friends with him.

So why did I still feel jealous?

I pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms and cradling them to my chest before resting my chin on my knees. There was a benefit to Bella's truck, once she got the heat going in the cab it was blasting. The cab did smell a little like stale beer and old cigars. My fingers traced the cracks in the old leather interior of the seats. I poke at the hole next to my leg, exposing the soft dark orange cushion. The drive was so quiet with Bella focusing on the road. I looked up at the dashboard to turn on the radio.

"Holy crap," I gasped as I fingered the gaping hole in he dashboard where the radio should have been. There were a few wires hanging loose. "What did you do to your radio?"

"It broke," Bella replied simply but her lips were set in a firm line as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really like music anyway."

_Who doesn't like music? _I wanted to ask her. The first major difference between Bella and I. I might be tone deaf and not musical talented whatsoever but I always had my headphones plugged into my ears. I looked out the window to see that Bella had turned off of the highway without me even noticing. We were driving down a paved back road that was lined with tall leafy trees one either side. It had stopped raining at least for now so everything looked even more green than usual. I smiled a little when I spotted a doe standing at least twenty feet into the woods with two little fawns on either side. I turned to point it out to Bella but a giant white house caught my eye instead. I thought I heard Bella giggle as she pulled to the end of the road that I was now realizing was actually a driveway and putting the truck in park. She turned the key, cutting off the engine and the noise. My ears were ringing a little but I decided against telling her that.

"We're here," Bella laughed as she climbed out of the cab and hurried to the front porch, climbing up the steps two a time and went through the front door without bothering to knock. I took my time.

The house was beautiful with its rectangular shape. It was a soft faded white with a huge light tan porch. There was another porch the same color on the second floor. Glass wrapped around the entire second floor instead of regular windows. It was classic and timeless.

I loved it.

I slammed the passenger door shut and walked towards the front porch, gravel crunching underneath my shoes.

"Bella?" I called out as I walked into the front foyer. The house was even more beautiful on the inside. The walls were painted white; the southern wall was made of glass so anyone who walked it was welcomed with the breathtaking sight of the forest.

"Upstairs, Lucy," Bella yelled back. I climbed the stairway to the second floor and stopped short.

Why was everyone staring at me?

The second thing I noticed was how these seven complete strangers who seemed determined to have a staring eye contest with me were all pale. They were paler than Bella and she's pretty pale.

_These people definitely need to get out in the sun more, _I thought as I eyed their deathly complexion. The guy standing with his arm wrapped around Bella's waist smirked as if he was suddenly thinking of a joke. He grinned at me, showing off his very straight and white teeth. He had messy bronze colored hair, sharp cheekbones and impossibly long eyelashes that framed his light gold eyes.

Wait.

Gold?

Since when do people have gold eyes?

Yupp, those are definitely contacts.

"Hello Lucy," The guy said as he stepped away from Bella and reaching out to shake my hand, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is our family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. We're very happy to finally meet you."

I grinned, "It's nice to meet everyone."

Edward and I shook hands but I snatched mine away as soon as our skin touched. His hand was ice cold. What did he do? Stick his hand in the freezer?

His smile tightened a little as he withdrew his hand and his nose crinkled a little as he stood in front of me.

What was wrong?

Did I smell?

I self-consciously grabbed a strand of my hair to smell. If Edward didn't like the smell of coconut, it was his loss because I smelled amazing. The rest of the family began to introduce themselves. Edward's older brother Emmett picked me up in a giant bear hug, spinning me around in a circle and making me squeal.

"I am so excited to have a new little sister," He laughed after he placed me back on the ground and everyone had stopped laughing. He placed his large hand on top of my head and ruffling my hair.

"Not the hair," I snapped, swatting his hand away, making everyone laugh again.

"It looks like you're going to get along with Rosalie," Emmett chuckled, glancing at the gorgeous blonde who was smirking at me. She rolled her gold eyes, saying a soft hello but not really saying anything else.

"If you all are done, I need to get these two to a fitting," A small girl said who I assumed was Alice since she was talking about fittings. Her ink black hair was cut into a pixie cut, framing the sharp angles of her face. She grabbed my hand and I only flinched a little when her icy skin touched mine but she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Alice, you can't hog Lucy all to yourself," Emmett called while Alice merely stuck out her tongue at him.

"Lucy, I'm making spaghetti for dinner," Esme called up at us, "I hope that's alright."

"That sounds perfect," I grinned down at her.

"If it has anything to do with the wedding, I have every right," She replied before continuing to drag me up the stairs with Bella behind us. We reached the top of the stairs and turned left to the end of the hallway into a large bedroom. The walls were white, like the rest of the house but the southern wall was made of glass. The trees were thinner so there was a clear view of a wide river not even a quarter of a mile away. The room was huge with a white carpet. There was a small stepping stool along with a floor length mirror. A rack was pushed up against the other wall with large white fabric bags that I assumed held the dressed.

"Strip."

"Excuse me," I gaped at the little pixie girl with wide grey eyes. I only met her five minutes ago and she was telling me to take off my clothes.

"Just do as she says, Lucy," Bella grumbled from the other side of the room, "It'll be over quicker that way, I promise."

Alice grinned, showing off her white teeth, "You heard the bride. Strip."

I laughed as I took off my sweatshirt and than my shirt, "Whatever you say."

"You can try your dress first, Lucy," She murmured, grabbing one of the fabric bags and opening it, "Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because I want it to be a surprise, silly."

"Anything you picked is going to be perfect, Alice," I blurted out, "You did my bedroom for me and that was perfect. I know you are more than capable of picking out my bridesmaid dress."

Alice beamed at me in the mirror, "Thank you. Now close your eyes."

I did as Alice asked, holding my arms up so that Bella and Alice could slip the dress over my head. The fabric felt so soft against my skin that I was tempted to open my eyes a little, just for a small peek. I felt Alice tug on the dress in a few places before whispering in excitement, "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see the reflection of myself wearing a gorgeous floor length one shoulder indigo dress. The silk fabric shimmered in the light from the room and it was so soft to the touch. It was tighter around my waist and chest before fluffing out in a dark purple waterfall. Alice had really outdone herself.

"You don't think it," She whispered, taking my silence as a bad thing. I quickly shook my head, "No, I don't. I'm just in shock a little bit. This dress is amazing, Alice. You are amazing."

She beamed at me and took my hand, "Thank you and you look amazing in it."

I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"I just need to make a few adjustments," Alice stated, motioning for me to stand on the stool that was placed in the middle of the room. There was a sewing kit sitting on the floor right beside it. I did as she asked, looking at my reflection while Alice worked on my dress.

"How did you know how to decorate my room," I finally asked Alice. I flinched a little when I felt a pin stick my skin but I think it wasn't deep enough to draw any blood.

Alice shrugged, smiling up at me for a mere second before returning to her work, "I guess you could say that I just had a vision."

I turned my head a little to look at her but she glared up at me first.

"No moving."

"Sorry," I giggled when a low whistle came from the doorway. Alice, Bella and I turned to see Emmett grinning at the sight of me in my bridesmaid dress. Alice gasped, jumping up from the ground.

"Lookin' good, Luce," Emmett chuckled, winking and playfully wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You're not supposed to see any of the dress yet," She snapped, chasing him from the room. I could hear Emmett's loud chuckle from all the way down the hall while Alice yelled at him. I glanced at Bella with wide eyes.

Bella grinned, "Welcome to the family."

**So what did you think? :3 I made Bella a little OOC but this is personally how I feel like she should have felt about her wedding and getting married to the love of her life. Excited but still a little nervous. What did you think of Bella's interaction with Lucy? Not gonna lie it was actually a little fun to write and I will definitely get better with the interaction between those too. What about the Cullen's? Leave a review, telling me what you thought and I will try to update as soon as I can :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	7. Chapter 7- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**This chapter was so much fun to write and sorry for taking a little bit to write this :D And also I promise the next chapter will be longer :D Now enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**Clancy1018- **Aww thank you so much :D I am so glad to hear that you liked it and thank you for reviewing :D

**wolfhappiness- **Aw thanks :D I am so glad to hear that you think I did the Cullen's justice which was one thing that I was worried about :) And don't worry there will be a little "Bad" Bella in the future plus a major antagonist that I am working on ;) Thank you so much for reviewing :D

** TriforceandSheikahArts- **Yeah in this Bella is going to be a little OOC. I realized it as I was writing the last chapter but honestly that's how I feel Stephanie Meyer should have written her during Breaking Dawn but that's just me. Yay :D I love Alice so much and I was worried that I made her a little out of character. I like Edward to a point but Bella just annoys me. And thank you so much for reviewing :D I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**meklittt- **I am so glad you thought so and thank you for reviewing :D

"So have you met any cute boys yet?" Rory questioned on the other side of the phone as I searched the kitchen for something to eat. I had made Bella pinky promise me that she would go grocery shopping after she got off from work. There was literally _nothing _to eat and I was starving.

Charlie wasn't home either. There was a note of the kitchen table for Bella and I saying that he was going fishing with Billy but that he would be home in time for dinner. It had been a little over a week since Bella and I went to the Cullen's house for our dress fittings. Besides everyone having the same gold eyes that I still swore were contacts, the dinner went really well. Esme was an amazing cook. She reminded me a lot of my mom, which helped me feel a little less homesick since I was missing her like crazy. I would have to give her a call after I got off the phone with Rory but with my luck she's probably stuck at the hospital with a night shift. Even if I called, she wouldn't see my message until at least six in the morning.

"Nope," I answered as I opened one of the cabinets and smiled, seeing a box of cereal. And it was the sugary kind.

Score.

"You're such a little liar," She laughed.

"Okay. W-Well maybe, I met someone," I answered sheepishly into the phone, holding it between my ear and my shoulder as I poured myself a bowl. I went to the fridge to see if we had any milk. There was only a little bit left in the carton. I made a mental note to text Bella and tell her to add milk to the shopping list. I poured the last of it into my bowl.

Rory squealed on the other line. It was so sudden and loud that it made me jump, my phone slipping out of my hand and coming to a centimeter of an inch from falling into my bowl. I grabbed my phone from the table, pressing it to my ear in time to hear Rory's next question.

"Is he hot?" She asked before letting out another excited squeal, "I bet he's hot."

"Very."

I might as well be honest. And plus Jacob was very attractive with his thick black hair, flawless russet skin and dark chocolate brown eyes. If Rory saw him in person, she would probably faint.

There was more squealing from her end of the phone. I rolled my eyes, grinning. That was Rory. We became friends back in middle school. She was always the girly girl while I was more comfortable in a t-shirt, skinny jeans and Vans. We played on the same soccer team, studying for tests together at either of our houses and trips to the mall, which Conrad was sometimes dragged to. And I'm pretty sure the only he agreed to suffer through the multiple hours of watching Rory and I try on clothes was because he was in love with her.

Not that Rory ever noticed.

She is kind of oblivious to that stuff.

The thing she wasn't oblivious about was fashion. She knew from the moment that she and I became best friends that I needed a makeover. It took a year or two to convince me but at the beginning of sophomore year in high school I was wearing my first dress to school. Not to mention make-up.

"Um.. it looks like you have something on your face, Luce," Uncle Beck had said when he saw me for the first time with make-up on. I was just wearing mascara, pale pink shadow and foundation.

"It's called make-up, little brother," Mom had giggled, nudging him with her shoulder while Uncle Beck frowned. She grinned at me, gushing, "My baby girl is growing up."

"Thanks Mom," I had mumbled. I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and hurried out of the kitchen, "Sorry. Gotta go or I'll be late. Bye! Love you!"

"Wait, shouldn't you wash that stuff off?" Uncle Beck had yelled after me just as the front door closed behind me.

"You need to tell me everything about him," Rory gushed into the phone breaking me out of my little daydream. I took my bowl into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Mom had rules back home; like how no one was allowed to eat in any of the rooms besides the kitchen. Uncle Beck and I cheated whenever she wasn't home though. Charlie had already told me that this was my home for the summer and to make myself comfortable. I would just make sure to clean up after myself.

I may be a teenager but I am not a messy one. At least I think so. Mom might beg to differ though.

"Luce, you still there?" Rory asked. I blinked, shaking my head a little to clear my thoughts, "Yeah, sorry."

"So what's Hot Stuff's name?"

"Hot Stuff?"

"Well what else am I going to call him until you tell me all of the juicy details?"

"Hot Stuff's name is-," I bit my lip to keep from laughing. That was what I loved so much about Rory. She had the talent of being able to make me laugh even when we were over a thousand miles apart. "His name is Jacob."

"Ohh he already sounds sexy," Rory giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not sexy. He's an asshole."

"I'll be the judge of that," She retorted, "Now describe him to me so that I can get the whole affect."

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Oh I know but that's why you love me and why we're best friends."

She had a point.

I took a deep breath. "Okay fine. He's really tall, like freakishly tall. If I had to guess he's at least 6'5."

"Hot damn. It sounds like someone eat a lot of brussel sprouts as a kid."

I giggled, "That's not even the best part."

"It gets better? Oh please continue."

I giggled again. I was starting to get into this now, just thinking about Jacob made me feel giddy and it felt good to talk about him with someone. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded and my heart was beating too fast. "Well like I said he's really tall with the most amazing body. His hair is cropped really short that I wouldn't be surprised if he cut it himself. And his eyes are this _really_ dark brown but they have flecks of gold and maybe even green."

"Woah, Luce, take a breath. It sounds to me like someone is developing a little crush on Hot Stuff," Rory giggled. I choked on my cereal.

"Excuse me?"

What the hell did Rory mean by that? I did not have a crush on Jacob Black! No way. Not happening. Nope. I have no feelings for Jacob whatsoever. Just because I memorized the color of his eyes that did not mean that I had a crush on him.

I just have a really good memory.

_Yeah, just keep telling yourself that._

"I do not have a crush on Jacob Black," I raised my voice a little.

"Who doesn't have a crush on Jacob Black?"

"Charlie!" I spun around in my seat on the couch to see my dad standing in the hallway dressed in a red flannel shirt, jeans and muddy boots with the faint smell of salt air and fish clinging to his skin. He had the biggest smirk on his face while I glared.

"I'll talk to you later, Rory," I said into my phone.

"Tell Hot Stuff I say hi. Love you Lucy."

"Love you too," I rolled my eyes before hanging up. Charlie had not moved an inch nor had he stopped smirking at me. I glared at him, getting up from my seat on the couch.

"Not a word to anyone," I growled, trying to looking menacing but my father's grin only grew bigger.

"My lips are sealed," He winked, "You look like you had a productive day."

I was still wearing my starfish pajama bottoms with a white tank top. My hair had been a mess this morning so I tied it into a little bun but there were still stray hairs framing either side of my face.

"I did actually," I replied, following him into the kitchen. Charlie opened the fridge while I hopped onto the edge of the counter; "I finished the whole first season of New Girl this morning on Netflix."

"Oh you must be exhausted," Charlie chuckled as he closed the fridge with a cold beer in his hand. He popped the cap before taking a sip.

"And hungry."

"Don't look at me," He held up his hands as if he was in surrender, "Unless you want to eat over cooked spaghetti with watery sauce."

"How about we order pizza," I asked, my nose crinkling at the thought of lumpy spaghetti. Charlie grinned, grabbing a piece of paper from a drawer and dialing the number on his phone, "I like the way you think, Luce."

"Like father, like daughter," I smirked as I hopped off of the counter and headed back into the living room. Charlie joined me a few minutes later. He had ended up ordering three pizzas, one plain, one with pepperoni, green peppers and sausage (my favorite) and the last with olives, spinach and mushrooms.

"I don't think we'll be able to eat all of those pizzas, Charlie," I said but he just smirked at me as he sat down in the recliner and switched the channel to some sports game. We watched the game together until there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Hey Lucy, can you answer that? It might be the pizza guy," Charlie asked from his seat. His brown eyes never felt the television screen as he spoke.

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I jumped up from my spot on the couch, "Don't strain yourself, Charles." I half jogged to the front door and opened it.

My eyes widened. Charlie had been wrong.

It wasn't the pizza guy.

It was Jacob Black.

**Oh cliffy ;) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter . This wasn't how I was originally planning on ending it but I really like it this way. Jacob was just begging to be in this chapter so I just had too :D Also, what do you think of Lucy and Rory's friendship? Do you want to see more of Rory? Conrad will be making an appearance soon so don't worry you'll get to meet him as well ;) Don't forget to leave a review and I will update as soon as I can :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**

**PS. If that little thing about Lucy's mom Laurel confused any of you, it will be brought up in future chapters but she works as a nurse in a hospital now :D**


	8. Chapter 8- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**How are y'all? I am sorry for taking a little longer than usual to update but work has been busy and I start my second year of college in a week. I am super excited but also a little nervous. Hopefully my classes won't make it impossible for me to update but it make take longer than it has during the summer so far. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :3 I got 11 reviews and it made me so happy :D That is the most reviews I have gotten on one chapter of this story so far so let's see if we can beat it ;)**

**TriforceandSheikahArts- **Awww thank you :D I am so glad you thought so and trust me you will see more of Rory and Conrad in the future ;) I have a lot of things planned for Charlie and Lucy's father-daughter relationship. It's adorable :3 Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**KSave- **Rory can be Lucy's voice of reason at times but Lucy is more of the level headed one while Rory is the outgoing and doesn't have a care in the world type They balance each other out ;) Oh Conrad and Rory will defiantly be meeting Jacob in the future ;) Thanks for reviewing :))

**Maiannaise- **Hahaha Not gonna lie I loved your comment :D Thanks you so much for reviewing :)

**fari30- **Just wait until Rory meets Jake in person ;) Sorry for taking so long to update by the way because I know you have been patiently waiting :) And also leaving you at that little cliffhanger ;)

**Clancy1018- **Aww thank you :D

**meklittt- **Exactly! Never mess with a girl in her pajamas especially if she has starfish on them ;) Charlie is going to learn his lesson. Payback man… ;)

**Guest-** I am sorry that it bothered you so much. _  
_

**wolfhappiness- **Of yes defitanly. I am very good at leaving people with cliffhangers :D I love leaving people wanting more ;D

**reader5sam- **Aww thank you and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story as far :D

**brook330- **Aw I am so glad to hear it. Thanks for reviewing :))

**polly2010- **Awww thank you so much :D I am glad that you enjoyed it :) Thank you for reviewing :D

**Enjoy the chapter you guys :D**

"Can I help you?" I snapped a little, glaring at Jacob. He raised an eyebrow at the tone in my voice and a smirk played on the corners of his lips.

"Someone's a little feisty today," He chuckled.

I glared at him, still not moving from the front door to let him inside. The sky had been light gray all morning but now the clouds were turning dark gray. That could only mean that it was going to rain soon but what else was new.

"I'm only feisty to freakishly tall assholes who just happen to be named Jacob."

Jacob flinched, running his fingers through his hair and staring down at his feet. It was a miracle that he actually had a shirt on and shoes. I don't think I had ever seen this much fabric on his body before, "Okay I deserved that."

"Yeah you did."

Something twisted in my stomach as I looked at the expression on Jacob's face. There was no anger or hatred in his eyes except regret and sadness as he stood on the front porch, looking right back at me. Was he actually regretting how he had treated me a little over a week ago?

There was a very minuscule part of me thought it was fake. That this was somehow an apology that he was pretending to be genuine so he could move on with his life. But that look… My cheeks burned as we stared at one another. Those dark brown were so open, friendly and _warm. _He wasn't even touching my skin but I felt like my skin was full of warmth from my toes to the top of my head.

There was no way Jacob Black was faking anything. That look he was giving me was all too real.

"Luce?"

The sound of Charlie's voice made me break eye contact with Jacob. I glanced over my shoulder to see my dad walking down the hallway to join us at the front door. He grinned as soon as he saw that it was Jacob.

"You wouldn't happen to have three large pizzas with you, would you Jake?" Charlie chuckled.

Jacob laughed. "I'm afraid not but I do have my dad waiting in the truck. I just wanted to let you know that we were here and ready to watch the game."

"Awesome," Charlie grinned, "There's about ten minutes until game time and if the pizza doesn't get here in the next five it'll be free."

"You would be excited about that," I laughed at Charlie, who merely shrugged and replied, "Who wouldn't be excited about free pizza?"

I rolled my eyes at my dad, who went back to the living room to see the updates before the game started. Jacob jogged back to his truck and got Billy in his wheelchair just as there was a loud clap of thunder. They rushed into the house just as there was another clap of thunder and then it was a downpour. It still surprised me how the weather changed here so quickly. It could go from a cloudy overcast day to a straight downpour.

"Good timing," Billy grinned as he took off his cowboy hat and hung it on the edge of his wheelchair. His hair was longer than Jacob's reaching past his shoulders that he tied into a ponytail. "It's good to see you again, Lucy."

I grinned back, "You too, Billy."

Billy rolled his chair down the hall, joining the excited yells of my father from the living room. Something exciting must have happened.

"Nice PJs by the way," Jacob smirked as he walked pasted me and into the living room. I looked at him with wide eyes. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing my starfish bottoms and white tank top. I was half tempted to run back upstairs to my room and throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. But I am sure Charlie would ask questions. I half grumbled to myself as I joined the guys in the living room.

I stopped short when I saw the sitting situation. Charlie was seated in his favorite brown leather recliner that had the best position to watch the TV. The only time I got to sit in it was when he wasn't home. Billy had placed his wheelchair next to Charlie while Jacob took up the whole loveseat.

Jacob glanced at me and tried to rearrange himself so that his torso wasn't taking up the whole seat and so his long legs were dangling over the side.

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly as I sat down on the floor and leaning my back against the loveseat. I was just starting to get comfortable as well as into the game when I felt two very warm hands grab and lift me into the air. A surprised squeak escaped from my mouth as I was placed onto the loveseat.

Jacob smirked at me, "Isn't that better?"

I was going to say yes because one I had never been this close to him before and he smelled _amazing._ Was that cologne or how he naturally smelled? Whatever it was it smelled earthy but in a good way, like pine needles, rainwater and sea air. I wanted to bury my face into his chest and breath him in. Not to mention he was _warm._ It wasn't a normal warm though. It was like his skin was on fire. Jacob had to be running a fever because there was no way he could be this warm and still be alive.

I glanced in Charlie's direction but his eyes were glued on the TV. He was so intent on not missing a single second of the game that he wasn't noticing that his daughter was practically spooning with a boy right in front of him. But Billy was looking at us. He smiled at me, giving me a small wink before turning back to the TV.

Oh my god.

I was just getting comfortable with sharing an extremely small loveseat with Jacob when the doorbell rang.

Charlie glanced at me while I smirked. His brown eyes widened a little when he saw my seating position with Jacob. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the urge of laughing at bay.

_It's too bad you weren't paying attention, Charles because I am sure as hell not moving now._

"I answered the door earlier," I told him sweetly, "It's your turn, plus I am too comfortable to get up."

Jacob smiled at me from the corner of my eye while my dad got up from his chair, grumbling something under his breath. There was some quiet mumbling from the front and Charlie returned with three large pizza boxes in his hands.

"Dinner's here," He grinned before heading into the kitchen. Jacob got up so quickly that he knocked me off his lap, sending me to the ground. I gasped and there was a small thud when my body hit the floor. Jacob looked like he was in shock, kneeling next to me.

"Oh my god," He spoke very quickly, "I am so sorry, Lucy. Are you okay?"

You'd think I had just broken my arm but it was actually pretty cute that he cared so much. Okay it was really cute.

"I'm fine," I smiled softly as I got back up to my feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying. I really am fine."

"If you two don't get in here, Charlie and I are going to eat all of this pizza," Billy yelled from the kitchen.

"Keep dreaming, old man," Jacob yelled back to me as we both hurried into the kitchen.

"I bet you can't eat more pizza than me," Jacob grinned at me as Charlie placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes as I stood on my tiptoes to reach the paper plates that were on the top shelf of one of the cabinets.

"I bet I can," I said, just as my fingertips briefly touched the package of paper plates. Jacob sighed next to me as he reached to the top shelf and grabbed the paper plates with ease.

"Show-off," I mumbled, pouting a little. Charlie, Billy and Jacob all laughed at me while I rolled my eyes.

"So Lucy, how has your summer been so far?" Billy asked.

"Oh well, she watched the whole first season of New Girl this morning," Charlie answered for me. He chuckled as I threw a napkin at him.

"I've been meaning to take a trip to La Push and go surfing," I shot Charlie a small glare, "but my mom hasn't sent me my surfboard or wetsuit yet."

Jacob almost dropped his plate, "Wetsuit?"

I smirked and winked at him, "Yeah and its skin tight."

I laughed when a deep blush colored his cheeks as Jacob looked down at his feet. Billy smiled at the two of us before turning back to me.

"Well if you don't really have anything planned there is a job offer at my friend Sue's diner at La Push," Billy said, "She's been looking for a few new waitresses and I am sure she'd be more than happy to hire you."

"Are you serious?" I whispered.

Granted it was nice to seat around the house and watch marathon shows on Netflix but I was starting to get a little bit of cabin fever. I have had jobs before, like helping Rory at the diner or Conrad at the surf shop plus I could use the money to save for when I go off to college.

Billy nodded.

"Of course," I exclaimed, "I would love too. When do you think Sue will want me to start?"

"Monday should be good."

"That sounds great," Without a hesitation, I hugged Billy. He seemed a little surprised for a few moments but than he hugged me back, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Its my pleasure, Lucy."

The feeling of having my first job here made my staying in Forks feel so much more permanent but I didn't mind. I was too excited.

"Are you still going to take my bet? Or are you going to forfeit?" Jacob asked after a few seconds of silence as he packed slices of pizza onto his plate.

"There is no way I am going to forfeit," I told him, "I accept your challenge."

"Good," Jacob grinned, "I just hope you know you're going to lose."

"I'm not going to lose," I replied.

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure I can beat you."

"I don't think you can."

I gave Jacob an annoyed look, slapping a cheesy piece of pizza onto a paper plate and giving it to him, "Instead of bickering about who can and can't eat more, why don't we get started?"

Jacob shrugged, another one of his smirks playing on his lips as he made himself a plate. I tried not to widen my eyes when he put six pieces on his plate but he caught me staring.

He grinned, "Are you going to give up already?"

"You wish, Black."

Charlie and Billy got their own slices of pizza along with fresh beers before heading back out to the living room before halftime ended. It had stopped raining and the sun was just peeking through the clouds.

"Do you want to eat outside?" I asked. Jacob nodded and I led the way into the backyard to a little patio that had a table that was just big enough to fit the two of us. The chairs were pretty wet but since I was still in my pajamas I didn't really care and Jacob didn't seem to mind the thought of getting wet either because he sat right down.

"So tell me about yourself," He asked just as I was about to take a bite of pizza.

"You're horrible at small talk, you know that right?"

"Just answer the question," He grumbled through a mouth full of pizza. I wrinkled my nose. "Oh well that's cute."

"I pride myself in being adorable."

"Oh well if there was an award for that, you would definitely win."

"Just this mean you think I'm adorable," Jacob grinned and my cheeks burned. His smile grew wider as he added, "I'll take your blushing as a yes."

"I am not blushing!"

I don't know why I was trying to deny that my cheeks were burning between scarlet and crimson red as he stared at me. What I wanted to know was how he was getting this reaction out of me. I hardly ever blushed when a boy flirted with me back home. Even though this was the first time I had ever really hung out with him I could already tell that Jacob was different from all of those boys I grew up with.

"Now what do you get if you win this bet?" I asked him as I took another bite of pizza. I was on my fourth piece while Jacob was on his ninth. I was starting to think that this was a very bad idea. Not to mention I felt like if I took another bite of pizza that I was going to be sick. I glanced at Jacob's still flat stomach that showed no sign that he had eaten more than half a whole pizza by himself.

_Where the hell does he put it all?_

"If?" He barked out a laugh.

"Okay fine. Once you win this bet, what do you get?"

"Um.. let me think about it for a second."

"Don't strain yourself," I giggled and Jacob glared softly at me.

"Very funny," The hints of a smile told me that he did think my joke was funny. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked at me, "Okay I got it. Since you just got yourself a job in La Push now, you have to come and spend the rest of the day with me."

"And do what?"

"Something fun," He replied as he took a huge bite of pizza, "Don't worry I'll come up with something for everyday."

"But you're not that fun."

Jacob's face fell a little and I laughed, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Jacob. That sounds like a plan to me."

He looked at me with surprise.

What? Did I have something in my teeth?

Please tell me there's something in my teeth.

"Hey guys."

Bella.

She walked up from the side of the house, holding her bright orange vest from work at Newton's Olympic Outfitters with a white t-shirt, faded jeans and blacks Vans. Her brownish-red hair was tied into a French braid starting from the top of her head to the very end of her hair.

"Hey Bells, how was work?" Jacob grinned at her before turning his eyes right back to me. Bella glanced between the two of us, her doe brown eyes lingering on my face a little longer before smiling back at Jacob.

"It was insane. Everyone's obsessed with hiking or fishing now that it's summer," She answered, taking on of my pizza slices from my plate. I lightly swatted at her hand.

"I made you a plate," I told her, "It's on the kitchen counter."

Bella grinned after she took another bite out of _my_ piece of pizza. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have been able to eat it anyway.

"You're the best, Lucy," She gave me small hug that I wasn't expecting before waving goodbye to Jacob and heading into the house.

"I think you won the bet," I sighed, pushing my plate away from me. Jacob grinned and pumped his fists into the air making me laugh.

"Victory is mine," He laughed. We sat outside for a little bit longer until it looked like it was about to rain away. Bella wasn't in the kitchen. Charlie said something about her going up to her room for the rest of the night. The game was over too so Charlie and Billy were cleaning up the kitchen.

"It's getting late, Jake," Billy said once all of the paper plates and empty pizza boxes were thrown away, "I think it's time that we headed home."

Jacob frowned but he didn't bother arguing with his dad. I followed Billy and Jacob outside to their truck, helping him load his dad's wheelchair into the back on his truck.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" Jacob asked as he climbed into the driver's side.

"I promise."

Jacob grinned. "Then I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes you will."

He closed the door and turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life before settling to a much quieter purr than Bella's truck. Jacob waved as he pulled out of the driveway before turning and driving down the street.

I could officially not wait for Monday.

**It's finally done. Not gonna lie this chapter took a lot longer than I suspected and it actually took me a couple of times to get it right but I think it came out pretty good :D I absolutely loved the interaction between Lucy and Jake. If you're wondering why he wasn't more brooding, it was because he was alone with his imprint. I've noticed from other Jacob/OC that when he is alone with his imprint, he usually is sarcastic and witty but in a good mood until Bella comes around but I made it so that Jacob was so caught up in the moment of being with Lucy that he didn't really notice Bella. Also Bella doesn't know that Jake has imprinted on Lucy and neither does Lucy, at least for now but she may wonder how they're suddenly such good friends. **

**Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review :D You know I love those...**

**Love, **

**Owly**


	9. Chapter 9- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**First of all, can I say how sorry I am for taking so long on updating. I am officially back in college and I have been crazy busy with keeping up with my ****schoolwork that I have had absolutely no time to write. Not to mention I had a little writer's block with this chapter but I finally got through it. Just to warn y'all, updating will be slower since school has started back up but I will try to not take too long :)**

**Anyway I hope y'all liked the last chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am going to keep this author's note semi short but I just ****wanted to let 'all know that I am trying to think of a couple name for Lucy and Jacob. So far I only have Jacy but if any of y'all have any ideas for names please let me know :D**

**S****tephanieJCullen- **Aww thank you. I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapter and that Lucy and Jacob are starting to get to know one another :D Also I was just wondering when you are planning on updating Jacob's Imprint? I can not wait to see what you are going to do with the next chapter :D

**wolfhappiness- **Awww thank you :3 I am so glad that you think they're cute :D And thank you so much for reviewing :))

**KSave- ** I am so glad you thought so :D I will admit I tried writing the part where Bella comes in and having Jake be a bit of an asshole to Lucy but I hated how it turned out. Having Jake ignore Bella and be nice to Lucy just fit so much better. You'll just have to keep reading to see how Bella reacts as well as Lucy when they find out about the imprint.

**polly2010- **Thank you and don't worry he definitely won't :D

**Maiannaise- **She'll probably turn a little green and trip a lot ;) Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**fari30- **I hope I updated fast enough :D I am so glad that you liked it and love Jacob and Lucy tighter. Not gonna lie, they are so much fun to write together :3 Thank you for reviewing :D

**meklittt- **Aww thank you :D I am so glad you thought so :D It was a lot of fun writing them flirting with each other ;)

**Loves to read books- **Aww your review made me so happy :D I am so glad to hear that you are loving this story so far. Bella and Edward will be in this story a little bit but not quite as much. It'll mainly focus on Lucy and Jake :DDD Thank you so much for reviewing :))

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

"You know that staring at that clock won't make it move any faster," My dad chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Charlie was dressed in loose faded jeans and a dark blue flannel shirt. I knew he was right. I had been staring at the clock that hung in the corner of the wall since I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going fishing with Billy again?" I asked as I poured a cup of mine own. Mom hated that I drank coffee but Charlie didn't seem to mind since he willingly handed me the pot. The smell of fresh coffee whiffed up to my nose as I poured the black liquid in a polka dotted mug. It made my mouth water as I added French vanilla creamer along with at least six scoops of sugar.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he sipped from his own mug, "Yes. And with that much sugar you are going to be bouncing off the walls."

I shrugged as I took a sip. I tried not to moan at how delicious the coffee tasted as it went down my throat, "I like my coffee very sweet. Is that a problem?"

"Once you give yourself a million cavities it will be," He chuckled.

"And how do you like your coffee?"

"Black."

"Ew, that's disgusting," I wrinkled my nose before laughing. Charlie rolled his eyes as he opened the newspaper and immediately turned it to the sports section. I finished the rest of my coffee and rinsed out my mug in the sink. It had been pouring rain this morning when I woke up this morning but now it had settled to a light drizzle. You could barely hear the patter of it on the roof.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as I put the mug back in the cabinet.

"She's still sleeping," Charlie replied, turning to the next page in his paper, "But I think she has work until closing. Will you be okay until I get home? Billy and I shouldn't be gone for too long. We'll be back before dinner."

"I think I'll survive," I smirked. I winked at my dad, which made him smile. "I was planning on going for a run on the back trail in the woods and do a little exploring."

"I don't know if I want you going into those woods alone, Luce," My dad mumbled a little. He had a stern look on his face. It was the first time I had seen Charlie look stern since I had come to Forks. "We had problems with some wolves only a few months ago. Granted no one has seen any of them since but I am not going to take any chances, especially with you."

"I promise I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about, Charlie."

I gave him my best puppy dog look and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Pretty please?"

Charlie glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Okay, fine. I never thought I would be broken down by the puppy dog look

"Never underestimate my ability with the puppy dog look."

"I'll have to remember that."

I giggled, finishing my cup of coffee before going back up to my room. I had only been living with Charlie and Bella for almost two weeks and my belongings were scattered all over my bedroom floor. My bed was unmade with the sheets a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed not to mention that my clothes were scattered everywhere. It was a miracle that I was able to find a pair of jogging shorts, not to mention my sneakers that had somehow ended up under my bed.

It wasn't raining outside just yet but I still grabbed my favorite dark purple Victoria's Secret sweatshirt. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head as I walked down to the kitchen. The only thing that had changed was that Charlie was no longer sitting in his seat but his cup and newspaper were exactly where he had left them, except there was a small note underneath his mug.

_Be safe. I'll see you when I get home._

_ Love, Charlie_

A small smile spread across my face as I read the note before I walked into the backyard. It wasn't raining this time but there was still dampness to the air and dark clouds that would make anyone foreign to Forks think that it was about to pour. I pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt out of habit before starting a warm up jog into the familiar trail into the woods. I turned up the volume of my iPod before hitting the play button on one of my favorite songs, "Dreaming" by Smallpools. I sprinted off into the woods before the first verse even started.

_I see the place that we belong together, together._

_Like we were something more._

_And it felt like maybe we could last forever, forever_

_But you led them to our hideout,_

_Forced their way inside. Now_

_They want us to surrender, us to surrender_

_But I could go all night right here between their crossfire._

_We'll send them up a message._

_I'll send a message_

_Saying, "Give it up, give it up."_

_We've got no place to go caught up in a rodeo._

_Oh, no. Please, god, tell me we're dreaming._

_We've got nowhere to run, they've all got loaded guns._

_Oh, no. Please, god, tell me we're dreaming_

_Oh, ah_

_Please, god, tell me we're dreaming_

It was so much cooler in the woods, spreading goose bumps on my exposed skin. I pushed my way through some undergrowth, only for my legs to get thin cuts from the thorns on the branches. They stung like hell but they were deep enough to draw any blood. One of my headphones had fallen out of my ear while I had been fighting my way through the thick undergrowth. The volume was turned all the way up that I could still clearly hear the song playing, another one of my bad habits. Mom was always telling me that I was going to become deaf when I was older. I took my iPod out of my pocket, turning down the volume a little before taking off running down the trail again.

_Wait for the dust to settle down around us, around us_

_And stick to what we know._

_I think the air is finally safe to breathe again, to breathe again_

_The world is in your palm now,_

_So take a breath and calm down_

_'Cause you have been selected, you've been selected_

_A few will ever find out and_

_If you don't see why,_

_Well, at least you got your nest and, you've got your nest and_

_So live it up, live it up_

_We've got no place to go, caught up in a rodeo._

_Oh, no. Please, god, tell me we're dreaming_

_We've got nowhere to run, they've all got loaded guns._

_Oh, no. Please, god, tell me we're dreaming_

As I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I felt lighter, like my feet were hardly touching the ground. I didn't know how long I was running without stopping but my heartbeat was still even. It felt like I could keep running forever. It helped that the forest was so beautiful, especially in the middle of the afternoon. It was darker underneath the canopy of leaves and branches but it made everything look alive. There was green_ everywhere. _ There were tinges of dark brown from the tall trees that were otherwise covered in dark green moss. Some of the trees even had moss hanging from their branches. And the air smelled so fresh compared to the wet asphalt smell I got whenever I went outside the house.

I slowed down my jog to a light walk. I walked towards a fallen tree trunk, it's roots looked completely ripped out of the ground with clumps of mud. There was still plenty of green moss covered on the trunk so it mustn't have fallen over that long ago. My legs felt a little numb as I took a seat on the trunk. I had no idea how many miles I had run but I had definitely never come this far before. There were no trees or bushes that looked familiar to me, every tree looked exactly the same and I couldn't even see the footprints from my sneakers in the mud.

The music playing in my ears faded as the song ended and the small pause before the next song was getting ready to play. I glanced at my iPod in my hand to see what song was next when a twig snapped behind me. I turned my head a little to the side when something breathed hot air on the back of my neck.

I froze.

_Oh my god._

I sucked in a shaky breath, too afraid to move. Whatever was standing behind me breathed hot air onto my neck again. It growled. My eyes squeezed shut as my heartbeat went out of control.

I'm dead.

I'm dead.

I'm dead.

I'm dead.

Some animal is going to eat me in the middle of the woods and no one is going to know what happened to me. Not Bella. Not Charlie. My god. _Charlie._ And I had promised him that I was going to be careful. I should have never come this far in the woods. The animal growled again, this time it was louder. A small whimper escaped my lips as I felt the animal circle around me. I squeezed my eyes tighter. The animal was breathed on my face. I was surprised that it hadn't eaten me let. What was it waiting for? I was tempted to open my eyes when something wet touched my face. My heart almost stopped right in my chest.

Did it just lick me?

My eyes cracked open a little to see a blur of reddish-brown. I opened my eyes wider and a small gasp escaped my lips. Sitting less than a foot from me was Wolfy, with one of his cheesy wolf grins on his face, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. His long, bushy tail wagged a little harder when I grinned at him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I sighed in relief. Wolfy's grin widened, "Though I did think you were going to eat me for a second."

The wolf let out a sharp bark before going back to his grin. He let out a small whimper, lowering the upper half of his body to the ground while wigging his head quarters in the air. I giggled, even though I had never had a dog growing up Conrad and Rory did so I was used to seeing similar behavior. I grinned, putting up a decent size log from the ground.

"You wanna play?"

Wolfy barked again, his tail was a reddish brown blur.

"You want it boy?"

Another bark.

"Okay," I smirked, throwing the stick as hard as I could. It only traveled a few feet but it was good enough. Wolfy stood, frozen for a moment before sprinting after the stick, kicking up mud and leaves as he went. He was very fast. The over sized wolf came back carrying the stick in his jaws. Wolfy dropped the log at my feet before sitting on the ground and went back to wagging his tail. I laughed, stepping close enough to scratch the wolf behind his ear.

"You're such a good boy."

Wolfy rewarded me with another long lick on the cheek. I laughed and gave him a light peck on his nose. Wolfy's tongue rolled out the side of his mouth again as he looked at me with his dark brown eyes. I was stroking his neck when he laid on the ground. I thought he was going to take a nap at first until his nose nudged the middle of my back. I looked at the wolf and raised an eyebrow. Wolfy looked right back at me with those intelligent eyes before motioning with his head towards his back. I looked at him, at his back and than at him again.

"You want me to climb on top of you?" I squeaked out.

Wolfy blinked at me, which I took as a yes.

"Okay," I whispered, my fingers gripping the extra skin on his neck, hosting myself onto his back. Wolfy stood up onto his legs, not giving me much time to get comfortable. I had to hug his back to keep myself from falling off and landing in the mud. There was a rumble that came from deep in Wolfy's chest that I felt was like some type of wolf chuckle. Wolfy turned his large head to the side, one his eyes looking at me before he started to run. I almost fell off again. I gripped his fur tighter, pressing my chest to his back as he ran faster. Wind whipped my hair from side to side and all of the trees were blurs of green and brown. Wolfy's breathing was deep and even as he ran, as if he was hardly using any of his energy at all and his strides were long and even. The wind died down a little before dying down all together. I hadn't even realized that I had closed my eyes until Wolfy's nose touched my arm. It was as if he was telling me it was okay to open my eyes.

I took a deep breath; sitting up from having my chest pushed against his back and opened my eyes. We were standing in the middle of a field; the grass was long and willowy. It kept swaying back and forth with the soft breeze. There were wild flowers everywhere, all soft pastel colors like yellow, blue, purple, pink and white. The flowers added a sweet scent to the air. I climbed down from Wolfy's back but kept my hand on his side as I walked to stand by his head.

"This is amazing," I breathed out, letting my hand drop as I walked to the middle of the field. My hands fell to my sides, my fingertips brushing along the tall grass. I turned so that I was facing the wolf. I couldn't stop smiling. I had only been in this field for less than five minutes and already I didn't want to leave. It was _amazing. _

"You are amazing, you know that right?" I asked Wolfy. We grinned at each other. I took a sit in the middle of the field, picking the wildflowers that I could reach. Wolfy laid down next to me once I started braiding the flowers together to make a floral crown. Once I finished, it was a mixture of white, yellow, blue and purple flowers. I took my hair out of its bun, running my fingers through the knots before putting the crown on top of my head. I grinned at the wolf.

"What do you think?" I grinned. Wolfy sniffed at the crown before sneezing. He yawned, lying his head on top of his paws and closing his eyes. I moved closer so that my back was pushed against Wolfy's side. He was so _warm. _I yawned, readjusting my crown on my head before looking at the sky. It was a light blue, not as blue as the sky in California but at least it wasn't gray. It was getting warmer too. I didn't know if it was from the sun or the heat coming from the wolf's body. Wherever it was coming from, it was making my eyelids feel heavy. I yawned, laying my head on Wolfy's side before closing my eyes.

I never remembered falling asleep. Only that it was suddenly very cold before a very hot pair of arms lifted me into the air. All of the cold felt my body as this stranger carried me through the forest. I wanted to open my eyes, to see the person but they were too heavy and I was too comfortable. Plus the stranger smelled so nice, like pine and something else that I couldn't quite place. There were a few moments before I was placed into a bed and covered with a soft quilt. They lightly touched their fingers to the side of my face and I sighed. A floorboard squeaked and the person breathed close to my ear before pressing their lips to my forehead just as I fell back asleep.

**So what did y'all think? :D This is just a little filler chapter of Jake and Lucy spending more time together with Jake as a wolf. I loved writing the first time they met when he was a wolf and I wanted to do it again :)) The next chapter is going to be Lucy's first day of work which I am really excited for. I will try to update as soon as I can and don't forget to review :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


	10. Chapter 10- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**So this was a quick update but as soon as I posted the last chapter I had to start writing the next one because I got a really good idea. This chapter is going to introduce two new major OC characters and I hope they like them both. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last ****chapter, your reviews seriously made my day :D**

**dream lighting- **I am still trying to decide when Lucy will find out that Jacob is the wolf she's been meeting in the woods. It probably won't be for a little big longer but it is definitely going to happen. Aww thank you darling, it feels very good to be back :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**shayna kasdan- **Aww thank you :) I am so glad that you enjoy these chapters. They have been my favorite to write so far. I am still trying to figure out how I want Lucy to react when she finds out the truth but I promise you it will be good :D Thank you so much for reviewing :))

**KSave- **Aww thank you darling and thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad that you liked the chapter :))**  
**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin- **Thank you so much :D And thank you for reviewing :))

**Maiannise-** Thank you so for reviewing :D

**SissyCabella- **Aww you're so sweet :3 I am so glad that you are enjoying the story :3

******Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :D**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair was tied into a mini ponytail. There was a mini piece of blue hair that no bobby pin could seem to keep in place so I just left it. Sue Clearwater had her son Seth drop off my uniform, which was just a simple black t-shirt with the name Clearwater Diner on the back. It was written in a simple blue loopy font with a few waves framing it along the bottom. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and my favorite black Vans sneakers before hurrying down the stairs.

It was Monday so Charlie and Bella had already left for work. My first shift at Sue's diner started at ten so I still had half an hour to get to La Push. I had already talked to Charlie about methods of transportation since I was the only one in the house who didn't have a car. He talked to a few people around town and was able to borrow a dark blue 2003 Jeep Wrangler from his coworker Benny Ramirez. I had been ecstatic at the thought of having my own car, at least temporarily. I would no longer have to wait around for a ride from Charlie or Bella. I stopped at the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat on the way there before hurrying out the front door.

I made sure to lock up the house and putting the spare key back in its hiding place under a leafy plant before climbing into my car. Pulling out of the driveway, I turned on the radio, turning the volume knob so that the music was blasting as I drove through Forks. A few heads turned to look in my direction but I ignored it as I sang along to "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5. It was such an easy drive from Charlie's house to La Push. All I had to do once I got past Forks was get onto the highway, getting off of the first exit and the rest of the ride was all on back roads.

I turned the radio off once I got through the back roads and the forest cleared to show houses dotted every few miles on either side of the road. It wasn't raining so I turned off the A/C and rolled down the windows. It was probably a bad idea because the wind pulled my hair out of my ponytail and whipped my hair around my face. My hair was going to be a knotted mess once I got to the diner.

The more I kept driving, the more the trees thinned and houses began popping out along the road. The diner turned out to be a lot easier to find than I first thought. It was less than half a mile from the beach, plus it was the only diner in all of La Push, at least from what I could tell. I pulled into the parking lot of the small diner, putting the car into park and pulling the key out of the ignition. I was right about my hair being a mess. I ran my fingers through the knots as best as I could as I walked inside. The diner was a lot bigger on the inside with black and white checkered floor; there were at least six white-topped tables with red cushion chairs and four booth tables that ran along the furthest wall. There were also stainless doors that led into the kitchen area and right next to it was a counter with a register and stacks of menus and napkins that all had the same logo as the back of my shirt.

It smelled _amazing._

Like fresh pancakes and maple syrup. There were only a few families seated at tables so far, looking at menus or eating. A young girl, who looked to be about my age, with her dark hair tied into a messy bun that rested on top of her head, was taking a family's order. She turned her head to see me staring at her and offered a small smile.

"Hey," A female voice said from behind me, "You must be Lucy O'Neill. I'm Sue Clearwater."

I turned towards the stainless steel doors to see a woman coming from the kitchen, one of the doors swinging behind her so I caught a glimpse of someone working at a stove. She looked to be in her early forties with the same russet skin as the Quileutes and long beautiful raven black hair that she had tied in a French braid. She smiled at me, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

I grinned back at her. "Yeah, that's me. Hi. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sue's smiled widened, "I know it's only your first day but are you ready to work?"

"Of course."

"Good. You can follow me."

We walked into the kitchen, which was full of people talking to one another, working on the stoves either making eggs or flipping pancakes in mid air. Sue led me to the very back of the kitchen where there were piles of utensils and napkins placed on a table.

"You'll start with wrapping utensils for the tables," Sue told me, "You'll probably be taking orders later on if we get busy if that's alright. If you need any help, you can talk to Grace."

"Who's Grace?"

Sue motioned to the girl with the messy bun who was walking back into the kitchen, who looked up at the sound of Sue's voice. She grinned when she saw me, joining the two of us at the table. The girl frowned when she saw the pile of utensils on the table.

"Oh Sue, you're making the poor girl do the utensils on her first day?"

"I am," Sue smirked, "Or do you want to do it?"

The girl's eyes widened a little bit, "I'm good. I need to give George this order anyway."

Sue laughed while the girl walked away only to stop after a few steps, spinning around to face me, "Sorry. I completely forgot to ask you what your name is."

I smiled at her. "Lucy."

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Grace," She grinned as she walked to the front of the kitchen and hand a man wearing a white apron a little slip of pink paper. Grace waved at me before heading through the door back to the front of the diner. Sue showed me how to fold the utensils in the napkins. It was just placing the fork and knife in the middle, rolling it, folding the corners inside before finishing the roll.

I got the hang out of it after a couple tries so Sue left to go help the cook, whose name was George, work on the orders. I focused on folding the utensils. Granted it was really boring but I wanted to help in any way I could. I was halfway finished when Grace came back. She pouted.

"You should have left me some more," She told me. She grabbed a napkin from the pile and a pair of utensils, "I feel bad for making you do them all."

"It's not a problem," I answered, shrugging my shoulders, "I used to help out at the diner my friend Rory worked at back home when they were short staffed. I would sort utensils, sweep the floor and occasionally take orders when they really needed me."

"Really? Where at you from?"

"California."

"Ah, the Golden State," Grace giggled as she folded another pair of utensils, "That would explain why you're so tan. How do you like it here so far?"

"It's nice," I said meekly and she burst out laughing.

"You can be honest, Lucy," She giggled, "I've lived on this reservation my entire life and I hate it. It's always raining and when it's not raining it looks like it's going to rain. The only good thing are the hot guys who like to walk around the rez with their shirts off."

"Hot guys?"

Grace nodded. "Oh yeah. They're all super sexy and they come in here all the time. They can't get enough of Sue's cooking so you'll probably meet them during the lunch rush."

And meet them I did.

As soon as Grace and I finished the rest of the utensils, a swarm of people came into the diner. It was mostly groups of teenagers wearing bath suits and flip-flops. Grace handed me a pad from on top of a shelf and grinned at me.

"Good luck," She whispered before leading a group of girls to a table. I looked for a pen to write when I heard someone else open the door.

"I'll be right with you," I said.

Why couldn't I find a freaking pen?

"Lucy?"

I froze. I knew that voice. I looked up to see Jacob grinning at me,

"Jacob," I looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Uh I live here on the rez, Luce."

"Oh."

"Yeah," He chuckled as two more guys walked into the diner. Both of them were just as tall as Jacob and had about the same amount of muscle. All three boys were wearing tight fitted t-shirts and swim trunks that hung loosely on their hips. I tried not to let my eyes linger there for too long but Grace nudged me, smirking, as she walked past. One of the boys grinned at me. He was an inch or so shorter than Jacob with spiky black hair and a toothy grin. His eyes were dark gray, on the verge of being black.

"Is this the girl that you've been telling us about, Jake," He asked, smirking at the two of us while my face turned bright red.

He had been talking to his friends about me?

"Ignore him," The second friend muttered, smiling softly at me. He was the smallest of the three of them but he had the most muscle. His black hair was longer, almost reaching his shoulders and his eyes were even darker the Jacob's, "I'm Quil and the annoying one is Embry."

"I am not annoying!"

"It's nice to meet you too," I laughed while Embry glared at Quil, "I am sure you guys are hungry so let me get you a table."

The three guys eagerly nodded their heads. I grabbed some menus and led them to a table that was two tables down from the table of girls Grace had seated earlier. Some of the girls gasped as the boys took their seats and I saw them start whispering to each other out of the corner of my eye.

"So have you been enjoying your job so far," Jacob asked, smiling at me. It took me a moment to think of an answer. I didn't want his friends to think I was some dumb blonde but whenever he smiled at me, I felt lighter and my stomach was full of butterflies.

I shrugged. "It's been good so far.

"And you still want to hang out after you get off work, right?"

He was looking at me with so much hope in his eyes that I could not possibly say no. Not that I ever would anyway. I had been working forward to this day since Saturday.

"Of course. You won the bet remember?" I teased. My smile grew a little bit wider when he chuckled.

"Exactly," He laughed, "And you wouldn't go back on your word."

"Not a chance. Now are you guys ready to order?"

The three of them nodded their heads. I hadn't even seen them glance at the menu.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, a three cheese omelet and a basket of chili fries with a Dr. Pepper," Quil said, grinning at me as I wrote his order on my pad as quickly as I could.

"I'll have a mushroom swiss burger with chili fries some spicy jalapeno jack cheese sticks with a Coke," Embry said right after Quil.

"I'll have the same thing as Embry," Jacob grinned, handing me the menus.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Are you calling me fat," Quil said in a fake girly voice. I covered my mouth in a horrible attempt to control my laughter since I could feel the group of girls glaring in my direction.

"Your orders will be out soon," I giggled before walking towards the kitchen to give the order to George.

"Excuse me, waitress?" Someone asked, making me stop. It was one of the girls from the table. She looked Quileute although her curled hair was more brown than black, her skin was lighter and her eyes were caramel brown. There were two girls sitting on either side of her with the same black hair and russet skin. The only similar thing about the five of them was that they were all wearing bikini tops and shorts.

"Yes?"

The girl smiled. "Hi, my name is Heather and I was just wondering how do you know Jacob Black?"

My eyebrows scrunched together as the five girls looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"How do you know Jacob," Heather asked again but this time there was less patience in her voice as she gave me an annoyed look.

"Um…" I mumbled, "He's a family friend."

"So you two aren't dating," One of the other girls asked.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why do you care?"

"Because," Heather snapped, "I care. I don't like the fact that you're flirting with Jacob. You'd be better off if you just learned your place, pale face. He is _mine_."

"You're talking about him like he's a piece of property," I snapped back, "In case you haven't notice, Jacob is an actually person."

"I was just trying to be nice and give you a fair warning. It would not be a good idea to cross me."

"That was you being nice," I asked, "It looks like you are going to need to work on that a little bit more. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

Heather gaped at me while I walked back to the kitchen. I gave George the order before going back out front. I waited a few more tables all while Heather and her friends glared at me.

I had never liked the popular girls back when I lived in California. I was never one of them and I never tried to be one of them. Popular girls always seemed fake to me, turning one each other as soon as they could if it would help raise their social standing.

George called my name once the guys' food was ready. I was loading all of the plates onto a tray.

"You want some help," Grace asked.

I shook my head, placing the tray carefully on my shoulder to carry out. "Nope, I got it. Thanks though."

Grace held the door open for me. The three boys perked up once they saw me coming with their food. I was only a few feet away when something tugged on my foot, making the tray and my body fall backward. Shattered glass and food were everywhere, on the floor and covering me from head to toe.

"Lucy," Jacob yelled as he jumped up from his seat and hurried to my side.

"I told you not to cross me, bitch," Heather laughed. I sat up brushing some of the food off of my lap and picked a chili fry out of my hair.

Ew. Disgusting.

"Lucy, are you okay," Grace asked, kneeling down next to me. She glared at Heather and her friends who all tried to control their laughter.

"I'm fine," I muttered, trying to get up from the ground only to slip again. Jacob and Grace helped me to my feet, brushing food off of my apron and shirt. Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I let him led me out of the diner but Heather and her friends laughter still echoed in my ears.

**So Lucy's first day of work was pretty eventful. The next chapter is going to be Jake and Lucy time so that is something to look forward too :D I hope y'all liked this chapter :) Grace and Heather are the OCs that I talked about earlier. You are going to see a lot more of them :)) I will update as soon as I can. Don't forget to leave a review :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


	11. Chapter 11- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**I am back again and sorry for taking so long but school has been a very stressful that I haven't had time to write but I have actually had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to happen in this chapter. I think it came out pretty good. I actually want to thank you guys for 50 favorites and 100 follows :3 You guys are the absolute best :D And thank you for all of the reviews :3 **

**shayna kasdan- **I do too and you are definitely going to see more of protective Jacob in future chapters :D Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter :D

**KSave- **Aww thank you and yes it was. Lucy and Grace will definitely try to think of some way to get Heather and her friends back don't worry ;)

**LahotesGirlxX- **Aww your review made my day :D It makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying the story so much :D

**DesolateDreamer- **Thank you so much :D I promise I will try to update more regularly and I am so happy that you like everything about the story so far :D Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**Random42cc- **Aww thank you so much and thank you so much for reviewing :D

**TriforceandSheikahArts- **Oh my gosh darling, you're fine. Don't worry and I know exactly how you feel. I haven't had time to write this chapter or the next chapter for my other story because I am too busy studying or doing other homework :'( Aww yay I am so glad and yes they were. Unfortunately, Heather and her friends are going to stick around for awhile but don't worry Jake and the rest of the pack will help teach them a lesson. Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you spotting those grammar or spelling mistakes that I make. You are the best :D You definitely should! Granted I haven't been the best at it but I still try :) Thank you for the review and good luck with school :D

**StephanieJCullen- **I know right haha xD Heather will be back though and I am definitely planning on going more in depth with her character :D I actually saw that you posted it but I haven't had time to read it yet but I am definitely planning on it :D

**Nina- **Now :D

**Enjoy the chapter you guys :D**

"You have something in your hair," Jacob stated as he picked another chili fry out of my hair as we walked down the beach. I glared at him while he smirked and tossed the fry on the ground for the sea gulls to fight over. Jacob and I had walked out of the diner more than fifteen minutes ago but I could still hear Heather and her friends laughing in my ears. I wanted nothing more than to go back to work and shove her face into the table.

Unfortunately, Mom and Uncle Beck had engrained it in my mind to never physically fight someone but to "kill them with kindness".

Screw kindness.

I could definitely settle for pulling some of Heather's hair out or punching her in the face. I took in a shaky breath and clenched my fists. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't usually this violent of a person but then again, no one had ever tripped me to get me to dump a tray full of food on myself before.

I was well liked back in California. No girls back home had ever treated me like this over a boy, even if it was someone like Jacob. But no guy in Pismo Beach could be really comparable to Jacob. I was _very_ aware when he had helped me up to my feet and rushed me out of the diner. A swell of butterflies had entered my stomach just at the simple touch. I was so aware of Jacob whenever we were around each other. I found myself wondering what he thought of me, if he thought I was pretty? Did he think my jokes were funny or not? Was I too sarcastic?

"Are you okay," Jacob asked. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice. I had forgotten that he was standing right next to me.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Well you did just get out of work early so now you get to hang out with me for the rest of the day," He grinned like a five year old. It was one the things that I liked most about him since we had met, how easily he could act around people and how excited he got whenever we were together. Plus his smile was amazing. I never knew that someone's smile could make you feel warm on the inside and just _happy. _Looking at him, the thoughts of Heather slipped to the back of my mind because honestly it didn't seem matter as much as it did a few moments ago.

I grinned, "Okay but before we do anything can I at least take a shower first?"

Jacob grinned at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. His skin was so warm that the chills that I was getting from the cool air immediately disappeared. This was not the firs time I thought I was going to be on the beach. The clouds were overcast, the sun just barely peeking through the clouds. The waves were a dreary grey, occasionally lapping at our feet and freezing my toes. The beach was more pebble than actual sand and they were all dull shades of green, red, blue and purple. And the only people that were on the beach were Jacob and I although there were a few kids playing at the water's edge further away from us.

"Or you could just take a dip in the water," He smirked, eying the waves.

I stepped away from him. "Don't you even think about it."

"What," He asked, raising an eyebrow at me, "Are you afraid of the water or something?"

"_No."_

"Then prove it."

"Excuse me?"

Jacob's smirk grew into a full grin as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and sprinted towards the oncoming waves. A small squeak escaped my lips and I beat at his back with my fists but it didn't have an affect on him. It was like he couldn't even feel it.

"Jake, stop," I laughed, "Put me down."

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you," Jacob teased, glancing at me over his shoulder with amusement in his dark eyes, "Don't forget to hold your breath," He added, jumping into a huge wave. My scream was cut off short as the wave crashed over my head, burning my eyes from the salt water and blurring my vision. Water filled my nose, burning and making it hard to breath. I broke away from Jacob's grip, and breaking back to the surface, gasping for air. We were only a few feet from the shore, far enough that none of the waves would break over our heads but so we would just float up and down. Not to mention that the water was absolutely _freezing. _It was like swimming in an ice bath. My skin was covered in goose bumps and I was shaking but Jacob didn't seem to be affected in the slightest. The water barely pasted his waist as he stood up, it came up past my chest, drops of water glistened from the tips of his black hair and his eyes looked lighter.

"Stop looking so smug," I snapped a little, my teeth clattering together from the cold. My clothes were soaked, clinging to me like a second skin but at least I was covered in food anymore.

"I'm not," Jacob chuckled, grinning at me while I rolled my eyes. I rode the waves back to the shore. Jake followed, chuckling behind me as I walked onto the shore, my feet sinking a little into the sand before the shore turned into pebbles again.

"I thought you liked the water," Jacob said as I rung the water out of my t-shirt.

"I do," I answered, "Just not when it's freezing cold."

"Well you might as well get used to it," He laughed, "This is the warmest the water has been since the beginning of the summer."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Great."

He chuckled again, wrapping his arm around my waist. I stiffened a little at his touch as butterflies took over my stomach. Jacob smiled at me, nodding his head toward a path up shore that led towards the center of town.

"Come on, let's go get you warmed up."

"That's sounds amazing," I mumbled, my teeth would not stop chattering as I rubbed my arms in a horrible attempt to get warm. Jacob pulled me closer and I was half tempted to lean my head into his chest. His skin was so _warm. _I didn't know how he wasn't shivering when he was just as soaked as I was.

"Good. Now do you want me to carry you again or do you want to walk?"

I glared at him, rolling my eyes and started walking towards the path. I thought I heard Jacob chuckle behind me as he followed me up the path. The shivering didn't stop as we walked back to his house and the occasional breeze from the beach only made the shaking worse. I almost sprinted once Jacob's little faded red house came into view. The only car that was parked in the driveway was a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit so Billy must have been out. Jacob unlocked the front door. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips as I walked inside. It was a little bit warmer. I couldn't wait to get out of these wet clothes and take a long, hot shower.

"Go take a shower," Jacob said, nudging me with his hand. It was like he could read my mind and pointed in the direction of the bathroom, " We don't need you catching a cold. I'll get you some dry clothes."

I grinned at him and hurried into the bathroom. I stripped off the wet clothes as soon as I closed the door, tossing them into a hamper in the corner. I turned the shower on, turning the knob so that the water was as hot as it could go. Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirror so I couldn't see my reflection anymore. I climbed into the shower, the water burned but it washed the goose bumps from my skin and the shivering stopped after a few minutes. There were still a few small pieces of food still stuck in my hair that I combed out with my fingers.

I only climbed out of the shower once the last of the shivers had left my body. Opening the door only a small crack I grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it as tightly around my body as I could in an attempt to keep the warmth from leaving my body. Water dripped from my hair down my back, a small shiver ran from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I climbed out of the shower, spotting some folded clothes on the counter of the sink. I dropped the towel and dressed quickly. Jacob had left me a pair of sweatpants that hung very loosely on my hips and a dark blue t-shirt that was three sizes too big on me. I towel dried my hair as best as I could but tying it into a small ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom. Jacob was sitting on the couch, watching TV and he was wearing dry clothes although his hair was still damp.

"Jacob-" I started to say. I pulled the sweatpants up a little. They were so big that they kept sliding further down my waist whenever I took a step.

"Jake," He cut me off, glancing away from the TV.

"What?"

"You can call me Jake," He smiled at me while I blushed, "We're friends so I don't see why not."

"Okay, Jake," I laughed while his grin widened, butterflies entered my stomach again as I stood a few feet away from the couch. There was something so sweet and genuine about his smile. How it lite up his face and made him look even more handsome than he already was. Jake patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Come sit."

The butterflies got worse as I took a seat on the couch, putting a few inches of space between us. Out of the corner of my eye, the corners of Jacob's lips turned down in a frown before he looked back at the TV. I had no idea what we were watching but I was so aware of how close our hands were to each other. All I had to do was stretched my fingers a little and I would be able to touch his hand. I just wanted to touch him or even kiss him.

Whoa.

What? Where the hell had that come from?

I glanced at Jacob but he hadn't noticed that my face was flushed a dark red. Something happened on the TV that made him laugh. I laughed too but it was a second after his. He glanced at me and I looked away but I was sure that he saw me looking at him.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

My heart skipped a bit when he called me by my nickname. I forced a small smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake narrowed his eyes at him, muting the TV, "No, you're not. Tell me what's bothering you."

My jaw clenched a little. It was so unfair that Jake could read me so easily and I had only known him a few weeks. It took Conrad and Rory at least six months to be able to tell when something was truly bothering me or when I was lying. But now that I thought about it there was something bothering me.

"What was the deal with that Heather girl," I asked.

Jake's eyes narrowed a little and frowned. "The one who tripped you?"

"Yeah. She kept asking me questions if I was dating you or not and she said that you're hers."

He chuckled a little, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Is she your ex girlfriend or something," I asked.

"No," He answered quickly. I looked at him in surprise, my grey eyes widening a little.

"No," Jake repeated softer this time, "Heather has had a crush on me since we were kids but I have never liked her. Plus I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh really," I smirked, my stomach twisted uncomfortably and I felt like I was going to be sick. Jacob had feelings for some other girl. At least it wasn't Heather and it probably wasn't me. I pictured a beautiful Quileute girl with long shiny black hair, dark eyes and flawless russet skin with a sweet smile. I moved a little closer to Jake, nudging him with my shoulder, "So what's the lucky girl's name?"

Jacob's cheeks flushed, smirking as he opened his mouth to respond when the front door opened.

"Jake, I'm home," Billy yelled from the front of the house. I moved to the corner side of the couch, which Jacob frowned at before his dad wheeled into the living room. Billy's black eyes glinted mischievously as he glanced between Jake and I.

"Lucy," He grinned, "How nice to see you."

"Hey Billy, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just got back from fishing with your dad."

I smiled. "Really? Did you guys catch anything?"

"We caught plenty, enough for dinner tonight."

My mouth dropped at the sound of my father's voice as Charlie rounded the corner and entering the living room. His chocolate brown eyes widened a little when he saw me sitting on the couch, not far from Jake. I bit my lip, glancing at Billy who was smirking at me and playfully winked before wheeling into the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie," I tried to say but he cut me off. Charlie glared at Jake but I thought I saw a smile playing on his lips when he turned his eyes to me, running his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Luce, I just have one question."

"What's that, Charlie?"

"What are you doing wearing Jacob's clothes?"

**Ta Da :D So Lucy may be in a little bit of trouble for wearing Jake's clothes ;) Over protective Charlie is adorable :D I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was actually a lot of fun for me to write. Interaction between Lucy and Jake is so much fun, especially when Charlie and Billy are involved ;) I hope y'all enjoyed the ending and don't forget to review :D**

**I will try to update as soon as I can :D And don't forget to review to tell me what you thought :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	12. Chapter 12- June

**Hey. Hi. Hello. **

**How are you? :3 I've had this chapter done for awhile. I was iffy on how I ended it but rereading it I thought it was pretty good :) I am so sorry to keep y'all waiting for so long. School has been a pain (Midterms are coming *sobs*) And I went on a college visit so I was kind exhausted from that but it was so much fun :D Anyway thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing this story. Y'all all mean so much to me and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well :D**

**dream lighting- **Bella's reaction of Lucy and Jacob's friendship will be coming in soon don't worry :D And it will be well worth the wait ;)

**LahotesGirlxX- **I know right? Billy and Charlie have the worst timing ever and of course Charlie has to be the over protective father even though he loves Jake. Aww thank you :3 I'm so glad you liked it :D

**kamster4000- **Awww yay :DD Oh and don't worry I hate Heather too but she's going to come back. She's not going to go away that easily unfortunately :P And thank you for reviewing :3

**KSave- **Aww thank you I am glad that you liked it. Writing the two of them together is so much fun for me and like you said it just flows and not gonna lie having Billy and Charlie walk in on them at the end was my favorite part to write :D Thank you so much for reviewing :))

**TriforceandSheikahArts- **Aww you're alright darling, don't worry about it. Aww yayy I'm so glad :3 Writing Charlie as the overprotective father is so much fun for me, especially since he wasn't really like that too much with Bella. Aww I'm so glad, the moments between Lucy and Jake was a lot of fun to write in this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing :))

**Clara- **Haha that's just another cliff hanger ;) She'll find out soon don't worry ;) Aww yay I am so glad that you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing :D

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

"When were you going to tell me that you were wearing Jacob's clothes yesterday," Grace screeched as I walked into the kitchen from the back door. George glared at her from his station of the kitchen, scrambled eggs sizzling on the stove. His assistant cook José was too busy flipping pancakes to glare at her too. It was only six in the morning and I had driven to the diner half asleep.

"Good morning to you too," I grumbled. I hung my purse on one of the coat rack hooks and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

Grace grabbed a coffee mug, shoving it under my nose. Just the smell of coffee awoke my senses and made my mind ten times clearer.

"Drink then talk."

"Are you always this bossy in the morning?"

"Yes," George yelled from the other side of the kitchen. This time it was Grace's turn to glare at him. I laughed and took a sip of my coffee. Grace was bossy but she made an amazing cup of coffee. It was some type of hazelnut creamer with sprinkles of cinnamon sugar on top. I downed the whole cup in less than two minutes, the liquid burning the entire time it went down my throat. Grace smiled, taking the mug, refilling and handing it back to me. I finished the second cup just as quickly as the first.

So I love coffee.

Sue me.

"Okay now talk," Grace ordered as she refilled the coffee machine with water, most likely for the other employees and customers that would need a cup later, and placed the creamer back in the fridge that was underneath it. I rolled my eyes, grabbing two aprons and tossing one to her. I tied mine around my waist and took a deep breath.

"It is true-" I started to say when Grace squealed.

"It's too early for there to be squealing in my kitchen," George yelled, glaring at the two of us now.

"No amount of coffee makes him a morning person," Grace whispered. The two of us giggled and went to the front of the store. We didn't open until six-thirty in the morning that left us twenty minutes to talk before all of the tourists starting coming in for breakfast.

"So did you sleep with him," Grace asked once the steel kitchen doors had swung closed behind us. My grey eyes widened at her. Just the thought of possibly _sleeping_ with Jacob made my entire body feel like it was on fire and I was one hundred percent sure that I was blushing.

"What? No, of course not!"

She pouted. "Not even a little make out session?"

"Grace!"

She shrugged, leaning against the counter of the hostess stand, "Can you blame me? The two of you were looking pretty comfortable when you left the diner yesterday."

"How was I comfortable? I was covered in food from that bitch Heather tripping me."

"Well Jake did have his arm wrapped around your waist," She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me, "So it couldn't have been all bad."

"I promise you, nothing happened."

"Than explain you wearing Jacob's clothes?

"How did you even know about that," I asked.

"It's a small reservation. News travels fast."

I glared at her.

"Okay fine," Grace grumbled, "Quil and Embry told me. They were on their way to Jake's house when they saw you, wearing Jake's clothes by the way, and your dad leaving. How did your dad react by the way?"

"He was fine actually," I played with the strings of my apron. It had been weird, Charlie walking into Billy's house and seeing me wearing Jacob's clothes but he had been a little upset, glaring at Jake while I told him what had happened.

"I think it's time to go home, Luce," He had said once I had finished my story. I had nodded my head, grabbing the plastic bag with held my soaked clothes and followed Charlie to his police cruiser. The car ride back to the house was eerily

"You're mad at me," I had whispered as he pulled the key out of the ignition. Charlie sighed, running his fingers through his curly hair. It was something of his that I wish I had inherited.

"I am not mad at you, Luce," He had said softly and I let out a soft sigh of relief, "But I am a little disappointed."

"Nothing happened," I had told him quickly, "I promise you, Charlie. There is nothing going on between Jacob and I and if you don't want anything to ever happened between him and I than that's fine."

Charlie had frowned. It was as if he was upset that I was telling him that nothing was going to happen between Jake and I.

"I am under your roof," I had added quickly. Glancing at the house, all of the lights downstairs were on and Bella's truck was parked alongside the curb. It wouldn't be long before she would start to wonder why we were just sitting in the cruiser, "I should be following your rules. Mom and Uncle Beck always taught me to be respectful."

"Luce, calm down," Charlie had whispered, pulling me into a hug. It was kind of awkward, like he had never really given many hugs before, "I know nothing happened. You're a good kid and you're smart. And to be honest, I would rather you be with Jake than any other boy in this entire town."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie had smirked, winking at me, "And I think Jake may even have a little crush on you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Eh, you never know. I am usually really good at telling these kind of things."

I had blushed while my dad chuckled and walked back to the house with me trailing behind me. Bella had ended up not being downstairs, although her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was left on the bed. I had gone upstairs to see that her bedroom door was closed and the light was off. After saying goodnight to Charlie, I had gone back to my room, not even bothering to change. I was too used to the smell that I just climbed under my covers and fell asleep.

"Luce," Sue's voice broke me out of my daydream. I turned to see the older Quileute woman leading a family into the dining room, "The breakfast rush is just about to start. Can you seat the next group that comes in?"

I nodded my head. "Of course."

Sue smiled her thanks before leading the family the rest of the way to their table. I turned my back to the door to grab some menus. Grace had disappeared so I figured she was in the kitchen helping George with orders or making coffee. There was a soft chime as another customer opened the door and walked into the diner

"Oh my god, you still work here?"

I stiffened for a moment, turning around to see Heather and her two friends smiling at me.

"I thought you'd been picking food out of your hair for a little bit longer," One of Heather's friends smirked, twisting a piece of her black hair around her finger.

"Oh well aren't you clever, Hayley," Grace growled, glaring at the three girls as she walked from the kitchen, "I'm surprised it didn't take you twenty minutes to come up with that."

"I thought waitresses here were supposed to be nice," Heather's light brown eyes glared at the two of us.

"Not to bitches like you," Grace snapped, her hazel eyes flashing.

"Looks like I am going to have to complain to the owner," Heather smirked, "No one wants some bitter waitresses serving them their food anyway."

"Good ahead," I cut in before Grace could speak, "We'll see whose side Sue chooses but I highly doubt it is going to be you."

"Is there a problem, ladies?"

"Jakey," Heather squealed, spinning around to see Jacob, Quil and Embry walking into the diner. Grace and I glanced at each other.

"_Jakey,"_ I mouthed to her and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"How have you been, Jakey," Heather pouted. She was so close to him, too close. There was nothing more than I wanted to do than grab her ponytail and pull her off of him. Jacob looked at me, offering me a small smile. I grinned back at him.

"I've been good, Heather," He mumbled, "But I am actually here to talk to Lucy about something."

"Me?" "Her?" Heather and I squeaked at the same time.

Jacob chuckled, walked past Heather and her friends to stand in front of me. Quil and Embry were smirking at the two of us while Heather glared daggers.

I could help but think, _if looks could kill._

"Just spit it out, Black," Grace teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Medina."

"Your welcome."

Jake scratched the back of his neck and smiled softly, "I was just wondering, there is this Fourth of July party on First Beach coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

I bit my lip but that didn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as Jake looked at me. "Sure, I would love too."

"Good," Jacob smirked, "Then it's a date."

**This was just a filler chapter, so I am sorry if it was a little boring :( The next chapter is going to be another filler chapter and than it will be the fourth of july party at First Beach :D But I am super excited for the next chapter because it is our first chapter for the month of July :D Don't forget to leave a review, you know how much I love those ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


End file.
